Blood is Red
by BlackRosesKira
Summary: "You're the only thing in this world that keeps me sane", he whispered in her ear. " And you're the one who makes me crazy." She pushed him away from her. "To be honest, crazy suits you perfectly, babe" he replied, smiling at her like a maniac.
1. A is for Agony

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

 _A nurse with long, sunset- red, straight hair walked slowly in the center of a narrow, dimly- lit hallway, carrying a stainless steel tray with almost grotesque food on top of it._

 _She passed through every corridor and glided towards Ward 13. Most of the nurses here were considered unlucky because of the patients they were treating._

 _The only ward with private rooms and the highest ceilings so the patients couldn't reach the cctv cameras. The rooms were soundproof to prevent the screams and wails of the older patients to stop haunting the nurses who passed by._

 _Abruptly stopping in Cell no. 9, the nurse gulped nervously and nodded towards the camera infront of her, motioning the door to be opened as she shifted to the side to look at the sleeping patient._

 _Her patient was a man in his late teenage years. 19 years old to be exact, sent here at the Townsville Mental Hospital for the cold-blooded murder of three women._

 _The article graced the Townsville Times for a few months before the police caught who was responsible. They didn't know that the guy responsible for all the killings had been only one._ _She had mentally remembered seeing the three victims' bodies. Her patient killed once a month to lessen the tension he felt._

 _"It was part of his M.O., he killed once a month to avoid suspicion and there were no common threads to his victims except long and red hair. I mean, the first victim was strangled with the wire of a laptop's charger. The second one was brutally stabbed at least 28 times and hanged to the ceiling while the last one had been a bit considerate since he sliced her throat and dropped her off to bed, leaving petals of roses around her. He'd cut off a bit of his victims' hair and all the women had long red hair. He was like 3 different persons when he killed them" taken from the long interview of a reporter to the Chief of Police after they caught him at his apartment, separating each strand of hair._

 _"He was a handsome man and muscular to boot, with copper-red hair that women find attractive. He used it towards his advantage and lured his victims" the Chief of Police added._

 _The nurse entered the room quietly and immediately placed the food down on the heavy stainless steel desk._

 _"Going so soon?" her eyes shifted towards the bed. Her heart beating irregularly at the sight of his crimson eyes staring directly at her. It seemed to glow menacingly._ _He was wide awake and grinning from ear to ear like a hunter cornering his prey._

 _"Why don't you stay for a while? Better yet. Stay here forever." He had swiftly moved from his bed to her side._

 _She screamed._ _Loudly._

 _Her body involuntarily shaking, fearing what he would do next._

 _She slowly moved away from the door as he slowly took one step closer to her. And when she had reached the corner of the room._ _She knew she had nowhere else to go._

 _"Shhh, keep quiet...Rhea" he glimpsed at her name stitched on the left side of her uniform's chest area._

 _He touched her whimpering face and bellowed at her small sniffs. A tear fell from her eyes._

 _"P-p-please...don't k-k-kill...m-m-me" her soft voice, high-pitched and almost unhearable._

 _He touched her hair, delighted at the red strands. He missed this -literally- touching moment._

 _He liked her hair so much, the only problem was...he didn't like her._

 _She was a coward, not made for him._ _She was just a fake. A fucking fake._

 _Now he was angry._ _How dare she try to make a fool out of him? Mess with his head? Let him believe that she was the real thing._ _Oh no._ _She was dead wrong._

 _She was wrong._

 _And she would be dead._

 _Strong hands wrapped around her neck, wringing the life out of her._ _She pressed the button on her watch, a safety precautio_ n, b _ut it was too late._

 _No one could hear her choking, her grasping for air, her crying._

 _A final twitch and he left her lifeless body on the corner. The other nurses and doctors would be rushing to his room now._ _He looked at his victim again. He snickered gleefully at her._

 _Then he laughed and cackled. Smiling and waving to the camera, imagining the horror-stricken faces on the other side._


	2. B is for Brutality

Blossom sipped her caramel macchiato greedily as she swiped her ID card at the time-stamp machine infront of her, groggily stepping inside the state-of-the-art building known as Townsville Mental Hospital.

After yesterday, she would never be the same again. Blossom had dark circles under her eyes for lack of sleep, courtesy of the events yesterday. She felt a chill on her spine as soon as she tried to remember.

Blossom sighed as she passed the guard stationed at the entrance with a not-so energetic wave.

"My, aren't we energetic this morning?" sarcasm was laced in every word. She looked at the guard and sighed.

"I'm sorry Terrence, I'm just not in the mood today" Blossom stopped and found the log book on a table and started to write her name.

"Course! I ain't a fool! Weren't you da one who saw that nurse's corpse first-hand and had been around police and media all day, yesterday? Why didn't you find another job? Why'd you stay? Didn't expect ya to be a brave one" he questioned.

Blossom's eyes darkened.

 _Blossom was tending to a patient in Ward 9 when her safety bracelet/watch started to blink in rapid succession. This watch was only used for the worst case scenario aka when the patient was out of control, so nobody touched the big red button and those who pressed it for fun would get fired immediately, no questions asked._

 _She quickly got out of the room and heard the emergency siren and a voice on the speaker._

 _"CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED IN WARD 13, ROOM 9. CALLING ALL DOCTORS, NURSES AND GUARDS, PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL", The voice said loud and clear._

 _Blossom had been the closest to Ward 13 so she quickly dashed along the corridors, finding the unlucky Ward._

 _She stopped running when she saw him getting out of his cell. She quietly backed away and hid._

 _What could she possibly do to an insane murderer that has escaped and-OH MY GOD! HE HAD JUST KILLED RHEA!--He was holding her foot in his right hand, dragging her body along the hallway like it was nothing._

 _She had covered her mouth to stop her gasp when she saw Rhea's lifeless face, her neck was twisted, broken. Her face was pale-white, her mouth was open and the maniac didn't even bother closing her eyes._

 _She was probably grasping for air, looking at him in her life's final moments. It was utterly brutal._

 _No one deserves this kind of death._

 _Blossom watched in horror, Rhea was a friend. A good friend._

 _Silent tears had stained her cheeks._

 _Adrenaline pumped inside her and she didn't know what she had done until she had done it._

 _She screamed as she had gotten out of her hiding place and ran towards him, undeniably crazy_ _and b_ _efore the man could react, she had slapped him across the face and prepared for her own death when he looked at her, dead in the eye._

 _But instead of death, the man had chosen to tend to his right cheek with his left hand._ _Blossom had backed away when he inched closer, a wicked and disturbing smile was etched across his face._

 _His crimson eyes stared intensely at her pink orbs._

 _"Hold it right there!" the sound of guards and the clicking of guns. One wrong move and the sick bastard would die._

 _He shifted his eyes and snarled at the men. Blossom had used the distraction as an advantage and ran towards the guards._

 _"Oh my god, Blossom, are you alright?" one of her co-workers had hugged her as she was too stunned to speak. Her gaze fell back at the red-eyed monster and she was shocked to see him staring right back at her._ _She was sent home after giving statements to the police and refusing to talk to the media reporters._

She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Couldn't stay focused that night.

"I'm here to quit Terrence" she showed him her resignation letter. "This would be my last day here" Blossom quietly walked towards the office.

Of course Blossom was here to resign! She was crazy to have even come here in the first place to hand over her resignation letter when she could have just texted her supervisor.

As soon as she stepped inside the office, her supervisor sighed. "Handing in the resignation? Well, its not like I expected you to stay...staying here would probably mean dying. You can leave the letter at my desk Blossom. Have a nice day" she said, not meeting her eyes.

"You're not resigning? Miss Bellum?" Blossom queried before she leaves the door. Bellum looked back at her with a sad face.

"The people in here, they can never live like us. Their mental incapacity damaged their minds. Their humanity was taken away by traumas and they can never find peace in the society outside where they are seen as lunatics. This hospital is their last hope to get back out there as a new man. I studied for this Blossom, I won't let my fears get through to me" Miss Bellum had always been so passionate about this job, she also had nerves of steel.

She had been the one to calm the demon down. The menace they labeled murderer, the _Red-eyed Grim Reaper, the Bludgeoner, the Crimson Death, the Blood Monster_.

To everyone, he was an insane murderer, a lunatic with blood lust, but he was actually a victim. Inside Townsville Mental Hospital, he was a traumatized patient who was undergoing therapy.

Blossom felt a deep pang in her heart. Was she cruel to deny him the life he wished to live? After all, when he was sentenced for the cold-blooded murder of three- now, four- women. His lawyer defended his criminal insanity, indeed he was responsible but he was also a victim of trauma. He was deeply hurt.

The court favored his lawyer's case-much to the dismay of the victims' families- and let him undergo therapy, here in Townsville Mental Hospital.

Was Blossom being rash? She did after all wanted to be like Miss Bellum and save these people but there was only so much she could take.

No, she should accept this challenge. She must _stay_ , against her better judgement.

Confusion entered her mind, an almost foreboding warning that she will never be truly satisfied by her decision.

 _I'm sorry Miss Bellum_ , Blossom thought and let her fears run loose. She was just human after all.

Blossom placed the letter in Miss Bellum's neat mahogany table. Silently, she opened the door and got out.

Burying her memories from yesterday, she glanced once more on the infamous building, walking away.


	3. C is for Curiousity

Blossom's eyes shot open at the slight, creepy creak of her apartment's wooden door.

Her eyes were strained, adjusting to the darkness of her room, where her windows were covered in thick maroon curtains, not letting any light inside the spacious bedroom, making it all the more eerie.

She looked at her alarm clock, a bit thankful for its neon digits blinking, giving her a bit of light and knowledge about what time it was.

It was 8:48 pm. She had remembered how early she had gotten up this morning to hand in her resignation--in which, she was not regretting, not one bit--and then she had gone straight back to her bedroom--

"Shit" she murmured to herself.

She had been sleeping this whole time and totally forgot to go to her afternoon class. _Damn it_. She didn't have an absent on her record, she was punctual and -- _damn it_ \-- she _never_ missed school, _never_ ditched classes and _never_ skipped even if she's now in college.

Maybe she could call on her teacher or chat them, surely they could excuse her absence since she was just involved in some terrible case yesterday that had shocked her, and then she could reason that the interviews from the media had taken a toll on her, yes. They could definitely give her a break-- _WHY WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT THIS THING NOW, WHEN SHE COULD POSSIBLY BE MURDERED BY THE TRESPASSER WHO IS LURKING IN HER LIVING ROOM?! OH GOD, YESTERDAY'S EVENTS MUST HAVE MESSED UP HER MIND AND NOW SHE CAN'T EVEN GET HER PRIORITIES STRAIGHT!!--_

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Beats me, now where is the bedroom?"

Two voices and the sounds of things shuffling in the background made Blossom tiptoe towards her desk, the footsteps growing closer as they neared her bedroom door.

Panicking, Blossom grabbed one of the objects on top of her desk while tripping over the extension cord of her laptop making her clutch her knee and groan loud in annoyance as it came contact with the tile flooring, which is _totally_ not her fault and where she'd glare at anyone who'd think she was clumsy-- _LET'S SEE YOU TRY NAVIGATING IN A PITCH-BLACK ROOM ASSHOLES!!_

'Did you hear that?' Blossom tensed as she groped around the darkness, carrying her weapon of choice in her right hand, while she limped to the corner on the left side of her door, a blind spot which provided enough space for her as well.

"Over here! Inside this room!" One of the voices held the doorknob, twisting it in suspense as the door slowly opened, while two figures entered the room.

Blossom summoned her strength and with a war cry lunged at one of the figures, the other one had dodged but she was on top of the other accomplice.

Blossom mentally slapped and berated herself. _WHY WAS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO HER? WAS SHE ATTRACTING SOME KIND OF BAD LUCK BECAUSE SHE HANDED HER RESIGNATION LETTER? MAYBE GOD WAS PUNISHING HER BECAUSE SHE HAD BEEN TOO AFRAID AND LET HER FEARS GET IN THE WAY OF HER JOB._

She was about to strike the person under her with her weapon that she had noticed was her favorite lamp when the room suddenly brightened, she had to close her eyes in surprise.

"What the--Bloss?" A sweet voice escaped and Blossom opened her eyes to look at the two figures in her room.

A shocked and confused blue-eyed girl who wore her sunny-blonde hair in an intricate braid was by the door, her left hand was over the light switch. Blossom also looked at the emerald orbed woman under her frame, she was pinned down with her jet-black hair in a messy situation just like this moment.

"Bubbles? Buttercup? What are you doing here?" Buttercup shifted under Blossom's weight.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry BC! Here, let me help you up" She gave a hand to help her friend up and they both dusted themselves up.

*

"Damn it Bloss! You're making me tear up!" Buttercup, one of Blossom's best friends plopped on the living room's couch hysterically laughing at her red-headed friend.

"It's not funny! I even bruised myself!" Blossom glared at her knee's bruise, remembering how she had tripped and fell on her knee.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles reprimanded her. "Oh, I'm so sorry we startled you Bloss, it's just that we've seen the news this morning, and you didn't answer our calls or texts, and you also didn't come to school. We were worried about you!" she added.

"To be fair, she also surprised me with her banshee scream and her _jumping-on-bad-guys-move_ , which is, to be blunt...not really good when you don't know anything about your attacker. Also, in cases such as robbery, you should find a way of getting out unharmed _AND_ unnoticed. Not doing its exact opposite" Buttercup said in professional tone.

"Looks like someone's paying attention in class" Blossom laughed.

"Well, with that serial killer roaming around Townsville, you need to at least learn self-defense. Besides, as a future cop--"

"What do you mean ' _roaming around_ ' BC? Are you saying the serial killer escaped?" Blossom's breath hitched, suddenly her heart began to beat faster.

"NO! Of course not. Don't need to worry Bloss, he's in a straight-jacket in Townsville's Maximum Security Prison, waiting for his trial next week. What I mean is, even if the guy is in prison right now, it shouldn't be a good enough reason to let your guard down, especially you Bloss. I mean, what if he escapes and starts killing red-heads again--"

"Buttercup! Why do you have to be such a pessimist! You know that Blossom's still not over what happened yesterday!" Bubbles frowned at Buttercup. As Blossom's best friends, they had went to her apartment as soon as she called them, skipping their internship for the day and listened to her.

"I'm being realistic Bubbles, besides, it's not uncommon for psychos to escape prison, it's a fact that my _tool-of-a-teacher_ last sem made our class memorize! I hated his class the most" A face of disgust was evident on the woman's face.

"Still! It's not nice saying that to someone who was face to face with a murderer! This is why you'll never get a boyfriend! You are always negative about every situation!" Bubbles put her hands on her hips in irritation.

"WHAT DOES THIS SHIT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME BEING SINGLE?!" Buttercup questioned.

Sighing in relief, Blossom looked at her two best friends and shaked her head. Their conversation was now becoming weird, well, at least it made her take her mind of things.

"I'm just gonna go check my answering machine and patch up my bruise, okay girls?" The two friends didn't listen to her so Blossom quietly made her way to her kitchen, taking the First Aid Kit in one of the drawers.

Blossom had always been a bad cook and always ended up getting cut by the knife or burned by the cooking oil, hence the logical placing of her First Aid Kit.

She could still hear BC and Bub's weird debate about BC's single life.

 _"It has everything to do with you being single! Do you honestly think that a guy would go out with a woman who thinks so negatively of the world!? Like it hasn't done anything good for her?"_

While cleaning her bruise, Blossom turned on the answering machine to see how many messages she got, the she proceeded in patching up her slight bruise.

"You have 13 voice messages" the robotic sound came from the phone.

"Blossom here, I'm not home at the moment so just leave me a message after the beep. I'll talk to you soon" Blossom's own voice said and she just listened while her best friends argue in the background.

 _"Sorry to burst your bubble but as I was saying earlier, I'm not a pessimist! And I'm single because I'm not like you who's **dying** to be in a relationship! I'm single out of my own free will! I'm not in need of a boyfriend who's going to break up with me later"_

"Blossom? This is Bubbles! I saw the news! Are you alright! Call me back, okay?" _8:57 am_

"Blossom...you still haven't called me back! Please, call me. BC and I are really worried here, call me soon!" _9:25 am_

"Come on Bloss, I'm getting really worried here! You can at least text me if you're fine or at least pass the message to BC and she'll tell me." _10:09 am_

 _"That's exactly the reason why you're single! You jinx any possible relationship before it even starts! This is just like what you did to Mitch!"_

"Bloss, did you resign by the way? I mean, it's a lot to ask you but I think you should resign since you're not safe anymore. Tell me everything when you call me okay?" _10:32 am_

 _"What the fuck is this shit about Mitch?! You're the one who fucking tried to match-make the two of us into the 'cutest couple in campus' and now you're bitter that things didn't work out for us in the end?"_

"Blossom! Pick up your damn phone! Bubbles keeps texting me about you and we're both really worried, so call immediately" _10:55 am_

"I told BC you're not picking up and you must know her temper by now...call us Bloss" _11:03 am_

"Bloss, it's BC again. Tell us you're safe" _11: 46 am._

 _"It's because on your first date, you told him about the percentages of relationships lasting a year and that it was only 37% You **scarred** him after that night! And he really liked you too!"_

"Blossom. This isn't funny! Where the hell are you? I better see you in class or so help me! I--just reply okay?" _12:20 pm._

"Bloss, why the fuck weren't you in first period? Bubs is killing me with her imagination and her shrieks! Save me here, give us anything to go on" _2:50 pm._

 _"Well if he really liked me then he would have stayed and put up with my attitude! Besides I don't want to be with a motherfucker that gets scared of percentages, if he's scared of that then he's a fucking coward! Plain and simple!"_

"B-blossom, we're both extremely worried here. We love you and we're here for you no matter what happens...best friends right? Mwuahh, we're going to your house after class. Love you!" 4:59 pm.

Blossom didn't notice the rebel tear that had ungracefully stained her cheeks. This is why she loved her best friends so much. She was going to treat them to dinner tonight to say sorry for worrying them...and to make them stop arguing.

 _"He was not a coward! He even asked you out on a second date because even after your horrible first date, he still wanted to give your relationship a second chance! And that takes guts"_

"Hey Bloss. We're going to your house later, m'kay? Get ready for Bubs death grip and my choke hug!" _6:43 pm._

 _"Bitch! What fucking relationship?! And yes, he did ask me out on a date only to bolt on me after seeing that he wouldn't get to jump my bones that freakin' night! I fucking saw the bastard with Princeslut Morefucks!"_

"So Bloss, we've been sitting out here and I got tired of waiting. I'm gonna borrow your dorm keys and trash your place? So hurry and respond if you don't want that to happen" _8:39 pm_

 _"Like I told you! You ruined your own first date! Know wonder he tried to find someone new! You guys were perfect together but you ruined your own chances to be with someone!"_

"Good evening Miss Utonium, I'm Officer Walters from Townsville's Maximum Security Prison. Blaze Wilder's lawyer has asked to bring you to the court's private hearing next week as a witness. Don't worry about the media too since the court has issued a gag order on this case. See you in court" _8:45 pm._ The last message on her machine, the _thirteenth_ call she had received. She really must be a badluck magnet.

 _"Or maybe our matchmaker WAS the fucking problem! You have a habit of picking people with their faces, not personality and that's probably why it didn't work out in the first place, like I told you!"_

Blossom went back to her living room slumped on a nearby chair. She knew she couldn't refuse in becoming a witness but she didn't want too see him again.

Those eyes that were blazing more like fire, it melted her soul and burned her body.

Blaze was the most insane serial killer in Townsville and they both would see each other come Friday.

 _"I'm not biased! I'm simply finding the perfect partner for you!"_

Her stomach seemed to churn at the meer mention of his name.

 _"Yeah right you aren't! And there's no 'perfect partner' in this world Bubbles! Every relationship has a flaw!"_

"Shit. I'm going to court" Blossom blurted out and the two arguing girls focused their eyes on her with an uncertain look after hearing what Blossom said.

Blossom could only internally scream. _WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HER?_

Kira: This will be my first author's note. How are you liking the story so far? I'm going to update this story at least 3 times a week. (Tbh, this has been the longest chapter I have ever written)

Stay tuned.


	4. D is for Destiny

Mike Believe gave a sweet kiss on the forehead of his beloved sleeping wife, Robin, in her hospital bed. They had been married for three and she had been diagnosed for leukemia for two years, making money a scarce commodity in their household.

Not that he was complaining, Mike had promised his beau that he will do anything in his power to make sure she gets good therapy for her illness.

And amidst all the pain, sickness, vomiting, crying, and whimpering, Robin was a fighter. Mike would not be a coward, he would help her in any way he can.

After Mike had cried openly and held Robin in her arms the faithful day her results from the doctor had come. He had said sorry over and over and over again like a parrot who repeated its master.

Mike had been doing everything to pay for her bills and as a public defense attorney, he had little to go by. His clients were just like him, troubled by the injustice done in their life and he wanted to help them but if he was given a chance, he wanted a higher payroll than what was inevitable with the job.

It wasn't that he didn't love his job but circumstances often made him wonder if he was giving Robin-- _his Robin_ \--the best. He wanted her to at least complain or hate him but she never did.

She'd smile her heart out whenever he visited the hospital from a long day of work then he'd tell her about his clients until visiting hours had been over and he'd have a lonely walk home.

Robin had praised Mike for the many lives he had saved, he was also one of the most promising public defense attorneys in Townsville, but none of that mattered to him.

He had only wanted to save one person in his life.

 ** _Robin_**. His dear, Robin.

He had wanted to be Robin's savior, take her away from all the pain and anguish.

And maybe Mike had longed for a savior as well...Someone who'd give him the power to save his wife.

And it did came, one day, in a form of a voice call. Half a million dollars had been transferred to his account.

 _HALF A MILLION DOLLARS!_

He'd been _ecstatic_.

He'd been _suspicious_.

He'd been _crying in joy_.

He had used it for Robin's therapy, her needs, to lavish her with presents, to give her everything she had needed and wanted.

He even hired security because of that _Red-Eyed Grim Reaper_ who was out and about on the streets of Townsville.

Not that his wife was a red-head, **_no_** , but Mike couldn't take any chances. Nobody knows what goes inside of a criminal's head, but if he'd suddenly develop an appetite for brunettes with leukemia, Mike would be too late to notice so Robin's safety came first.

 _Thank God for whoever sent that money_ , Mike had thought.

Robin had been suspicious about it and had asked where the money was from so he lied, being a lawyer and all he had made a big assumption that one if his clients were secretly rich and had given him the money as thanks.

Weeks later, he had received a text from an unknown number:

 **Defend the Reaper or you'll lose that money**

Mike had been a bit uncomfortable about the threat and its conditions, after all becoming the defense attorney of Blaze Wilder would make him the most hated man in Townsville, but it would save his wife so who fucking cared? Certainly, even Mike didn't care for his own well-being anymore.

Let the citizens curse him, threaten him, sneer at him, as long as Robin was well-provided for, he wouldn't complain.

He would volunteer to become the Grim Reaper's attorney, if he was caught.

And he was. In his apartment, separating each strand of red hair from his victims.

The police had brought a tranquilizer that day and they also did it yesterday when he had killed the nurse in-charge of him.

He didn't know what the doctors or nurses were thinking-- _sending a red-head inside the room of a well-known lunatic that had been famous for killing red-heads? Very stupid indeed_ \--As far as Mike knows, everyone in that Asylum was loony.

Mike's eyebrows had creased, he had once again received a voice mail about another half a million dollars-- _Mike was nervous since there would be another request_ \--transferred to his account and a text about defending Blaze again in court which had accounted for more sleepless nights than the last trial.

Mike had accidentally found Blaze's medical record and he'd been diagnosed with a severe mental case of _Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)_ commonly known as _Multiple Personality Disorder_ , which was caused by a trauma when he was thirteen years old but he never received therapy.

Mike had then thought of the day he met Blaze's other personality.

 _Blaze wasn't particularly happy about that check-up_

' _Hello Mr. Wilder_ _' The doctor greeted him. She was a brunette in her early thirties, she didn't flinch under the famous murderous stare that Blaze had._

 _"Please, no need for pleasantries, just call me what they call me" Brick's eyes shifted from her face to the small window that brought light to the room._

 _'And what do they call you?' She began to write in her paper._

 _'The usual, murderer...serial killer...the Red-Eyed Grim Reaper...and my personal favorite, the Bludgeoner' A sadistic smile crept up on his face._

 _'What does **Blaze** call you then?' The woman emphasized the name. Crimson orbs looked at her._

 _'How do you know you're not speaking to him?' Rage._

 _'Because Blaze is a coward...He's not strong enough...He's **nothing** ' The woman continued, much to the disapproving eyes of Blaze._

 _'You think I don't fucking know what you're trying to do?'_

 _'I don't know what you're talking about... **Blaze** ' Her words made Blaze stand up, his eyes full of malice and it felt like he wanted to kill her._

 _'I'M NOT FUCKING BLAZE!!'_

 _'Then who are you? If you're not Blaze'_

 _'I'm someone smarter than him, I've got guts, I'm his savior'_

 _'Tell me your name' She insisted._

 _'Brick...He calls me Brick.' He calmed down and slumped on his seat._

 _"So Brick? You're his other personality are you not?" The doctor queried. Brick answered with a smile._

 _"One of the many" He vaguely answered._

 _'How many is there?' He was silent but the doctor continued to write._

 _"Are you the first to form?" A proud smile graced Blaze's lips._

 _"I'm the eldest of my brothers, I'm the mastermind."_

 _"Brothers? There are more of you?" Brick didn't answer._

 _"What about being the mastermind? What do you mean by mastermind Brick?" He laughed in her face._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" A cynical laugh followed._

Although it wasn't enough for a 'not guilty' verdict but it would however send him to an asylum and not to prison. It was good enough for Mike and apparently, it was good enough for the people who sent him the money since they didn't take it back.

 _Now, how was he supposed to save Blaze this time again_? It was a losing battle. Mike had to prove Blaze was innocent even if there was a video tape where he choked the victim and there was were witnesses.

He was informed that one of the witnesses were face to face with him, a woman who worked part-time in the Mental Hospital, _a red-head--which was alive and had only resigned but alive_ \-- who survived the encounter without a scratch even if she had slapped him hard. Once again, Mike would plead for his insanity and that the nurse had somehow provoked him one way or another. Mike would free him and get payed.

"Mr. Believe! Came to see Mrs. Robin?" A friendly voice of a nurse approached him. A 'Bubbles' on her nametag, she had been Robin's best friend in the hospital. She was care free and was kind, the profession definitely suited her.

"Umm yes and to pay the bills as well..." Mike asked, he had come early to tell her about his client being Blaze again since he didn't keep any secret to his wife, she had been understanding enough.

"Then I'll escort you to--Oh, please wait one moment--"Her phone's ringtone buzzed quite loudly and Bubbles had listened intently on the other end of her phone, a few gasps and whispers had escaped her mouth. She turned to me with a worried look and ended the call.

As far as Mike was concerned, Bubbles didn't know he was the defense attorney of Blaze Wilder, that much he knew because she was still talking to him like a normal person would or she could know it--he was that infamous and hated-- but is just a really friendly person, he never knew.

Still, he would silently thank her for making his wife smile and laugh whenever he was at work.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Believe but I'm afraid I can't escort you today, something came up. The doctors had told me to tell you after your visit that Robin will be transferred to another room since her vitals are now stable. She seems to be responding well to the treatment. I'll be going now! Bye!" She was gone in a blink so she couldn't see the teary-eyed smile Mike was sporting.

His wife was in really good hands.

Mike dialed a number on his phone--Townsville's Maximum Security Prison-- He was going to visit his client today, reasoning quite terribly known among the people inside said prison. Mike would do this job a hundred times over as long as Robin was breathing. He was a puppet, wrapped in an invisible thread but he never minded, he was still free...in a way.

( **Townsville Maximum Security Prison** )

Raging crimson eyes dug a hole through the gray wall of cement in front of him. It was obstructing everything. His escape, his freedom, his love.

Then a smile seemed to form on his lips, and then a cynical laugh escaped him, it echoed inside the room.

 _HE HAD FUCKING **FOUND** HER._

 _He had found her._ _The **bane** of his existence._

The reason for his daydreams and cause of his nightmares.

His true **_Queen_**.

 _Destiny_ had made them meet, once and for all.

Her first touch was still lingering against his skin. Cold as ice when it had contact with his skin.

She had slapped him hard-- _probably for taking too long to find her_ \-- she was angry and feisty and gritting her teeth that day-- _abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous._

Devoured by grief and madness, she had come looking for him in a frenzied manner that made him stop in his tracks. Her scream had made him wince.

Her utter _madness_.

Her _stormy_ eyes.

 _God_ , she was **_stunning_**.

He closed her eyes to remember their first meeting. Her hair was freakishly long and silky, begging to be touched by him.

It was flowing like fresh blood, dripping from a battered body.

Her eyes were intense and its pink shade became magenta, furiously looking at him, even her outfit was totally unbecoming of her body.

The voluptuous frame stood out in the white cloth as it managed and tried to cling to her curves.

 _HE **HAD** TO BE WITH HER._

 _HE'D **KILL** TO BE WITH HER._

Fuck, he'd already killed for her.

Four _FUCKING_ times.

A growl escaped his lips, he was searching for her-- _he had a reason to touch those imperfect copies_ \-- but her eyes were balls of fury. He needed to find a way to appeal to her anger.

She must've been jealous from watching them afar, he was holding his victim by her heel, it was intimate.

She was the only one allowed to touch him, she was the only one allowed to do that.

A single touch from her bony hands would make him bend to her will.

He fucking belonged to her, she fucking belonged to him.

There was no _in between_.

They both had a claim to one another.

He was about to...they were about to have that intimate **_kiss_** \-- _that's why he was creeping towards her_ \--but she refused and backed away. There were a few complications behind her because the police had been there, they couldn't do that under the stare of that many people.

That kiss must be intimate, shared with only one another. _Alone_.

' _She's gone again, all because of those men...they took her away from us'_

 _'We need her...find her...escape this place...be with her'_

He wanted that too, he fucking wanted that too. But he needed to escape, the time was too short to know everything about her. Only her name.

' _Blossom'_

 _'Blossom'_

"Blossom", he repeated.

' _Let me take over..."_

 _"No...me! Let me find her"_

"SILENCE!" he shouted and then a knock on his cell door.

"Wilder, your lawyer's here to see you" A grin was plastered on his mouth. Mike would help him see her again. She'd definitely be a witness, she'd want to meet him again, after all.

"Move" The guard shoved him out the cell, holding him by the neck of his straight-jacket. His patience was wearing out thin, the fucker was testing him and he did like a challenge. He halted, didn't move a single inch.

"I fucking said--" A loud scream after another as he bit his hand, tearing the flesh off his hand's skin, the on he had dared to put on his body. He didn't have his hands so his teeth would do. He'd rip the stupid fool to pieces with his mouth if he had to.

"WE NEED BACK UP! ONE OFFICER DOWN!" The other guard shouted through the walkie-talkie, _snitch_. He kicked the crying guard till he was knocked out and faced his next victim.

A face of horror graced the man's features as he stalked, laughing in his frenzied way. But he continued walking--to the relief of the officer-- stalking the empty cells, Blaze was the only one occupying the desolated detention cell, he was that ominous. He was escorted by at least, four guards.

Well, what a coincidence, he'd also killed four women. The guards and him had a lot in common.

"Mike" he called out to him.

"Blaz-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Brick, you're speaking to Brick"

"Very well, Brick then. What happened?" Mike asked, wanting to know the full story--which he already knew but wanted confirmation--and slumped at his chair.

"I found her, Mike."

"You found who? Your next victim?" A laughed escaped Brick's mouth. He moved closer, eye to eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	5. E is for Escape

_Her blood was red_

 _His hands unclean_

 _And his soul was at its darkest_

 _He grieved in pain_

 _And clutched her hand_

 _Waving farewell to his **dearest**_

0--0--0

Buttercup gave an encouraging tap on Blossom's shoulder while Bubbles squeezed her left hand.

They were all inside the court room although Blossom had only been the one invited-- _she **was** a needed witness_\-- to the private hearing. The guards were quite surprised to see Blossom with two friends behind her when she had claimed she was going... _alone,_ but despite Blossom's firm tone with the blonde and ravenette tandem that morning, it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

She didn't want her best friends to get tangled up in her own mess which earned her a reply _'You're our bestfriend Bloss, and as much as you want us to stay away, we don't give a damn about what you think'_ and another _'Yeah, what she said'_

They had _convinced_ her-- and by convinced, Blossom meant threatened by a fake knife that looked _quite_ real-- BC had recognized it as her birthday present to the blonde that had just shrugged off with a nonchalant _'I brought it just in case'--_ and now... this, apparently the guards were the latest victims of Bubbles' sweet angelic voice (She should have been an actress instead of a nurse) as she explained that BC and her were ' _just two concerned best friends wishing Blossom to come home in one piece so they simply **had** to come_'

Blossom sheepishly smiled at the two guards, mouthing ' _sorry_ ' and ' _they're with me so its okay_ '. One of the guards had been stubborn enough to block Buttercup who lazily followed behind them.

"Move out of the way" She said with authority that Blossom was sure the guard had resisted the urge to salute and for one measely second, she could see BC in police uniform.

Blossom's shoulder tensed as they opened the door, she could feel the stare. Miss Bellum was also a witness but nobody had taken their eyes off her-- _the infamous girl who had slapped the madman and survived_ \-- and it made her more tense.

"Hey, don't worry so much about it Bloss. You'll be fine" BC had comforted her.

"She's in the same room with _the_ serial killer, Buttercup. That's an understatement" Bubbles looked at Blossom.

"Correction, we're _all_ in the same room with the sick bastard Bubbles, and you really don't have to worry about it Bloss. As a witness, you'll be testifying so there's no way they won't protect you up there. It'll be all over soon"

"Blossom might be a witness right now, who knows if she'll become the next victim" Bubbles paled the moment she said the words.

"Who is the pessimist here again? She'll be fine Bubbles, I swear it. Think of it this way, Blossom's gonna send that sicko behind bars when she testifies. He's going to rot in jail for the remainder of his life"

" ** _If_** he's proven guilty" The blonde grimaced, she was too nervous to feel any positive emotion towards the situation. She can't even begin to think how Blossom feels right now.

"He **_will_** be proven guilty, that's the truth and that's all there is to it" BC had crossed her arms and sat comfortably on Blossom's left side.

As Blossom sat in silence, on the back entrance of the court room was a room where Brick had resided.

He was still in a straight-jacket, much to his dismay. They were all waiting for the trial to start so he can _finally_ get out of that damned thing and stretch.

Brick was wondering when the two guards stationed inside his room would leave him alone. He had been staring at them quite rudely sending them that warning gaze ' _I'm out to get you, motherfuckers_ ' it was reciprocated with fear which he very much liked.

A chuckle escaped Brick's mouth, he was wondering how _his Blossom_ would return his famous stare. He was looking forward to it.

A man had opened the door and asked for privacy with Brick, his ' _client_ '.

"Are you ready?", Mike's gaze was serious and hard as steel. Brick could tell he did his homework.

"I'm always prepared" Brick smiled, a bit genuine. Mike could have been fooled if he didn't have any prior experience with the deranged man and his expressions.

"This trial might take a while, if the opposition stands to their claim, I'm going all out. I can't let you go to jail on under my watch" Brick was amused with his determination. It was almost as if he wasn't payed a very _generous_ amount of money, it almost seemed like he cared.

Brick's friends came in handy and loyal.

When Blaze had resorted to forming a smart mastermind as his alter ego, Brick would sometimes borrow his body to make good friends with some very wrong people.

He had to make them so Blaze would be always protected, although when Boomer had come along, he didn't like the idea. But now, things were drastically different and they all cared for the well-being of Blaze. They were here to protect him and to get revenge.

Butch had been formed because of Blaze's demand for violence, Boomer had been formed because Blaze wanted to be loved.

Butch was reckless and hot-headed, can be manipulated by different means because with Boomer, he didn't have to try.

But Brick was an exception, he had actually made Blaze ' _create_ ' his brothers. He sent thoughts to Blaze, made him remember his trauma. Made him wish for more strength, more charm, more everything.

And then one day, Blaze didn't wake up. Brick had complete control over his body now. He was going to use it to his advantage.

"The Judge's here, come on out" Brick was led outside to another room. An all familiar setting surrounded him but this time, there were no weeping or shouting from outside the door, only hostility when he entered the room and he was smiling.

The court had started another long introduction while Brick's straight- jacket had been taken away from him, he stretched as Mike led him towards his seat.

Crimson eyes met pink orbs.

Brick's heart raced. _Shit, she was really here. Fuck!_ Brick didn't pay attention to the judge and the trial and focused his attention on his beautiful red-headed girl.

Even when she didn't look at him again, he thought it cute. Blossom was infatuated with him or was it the other way around? Didn't matter, minor details.

The room went dark, they were going to watch the video-tape. The one where Brick had killed another fake.

Blossom looked terrified, her eyes were wide as saucer plates when she had watched him choke the woman to death.

This intrigued Brick. _Why was she terrified?_ It was only natural to kill her impostor, the whore had tried to take Blossom's rightful place.

 _'I'd like to call Miss Utonium to the stand. A witness to the gruesome death of Rhea Carlos.' Blossom took an oath on the stand. Brick was grinning, she was definitely going to defend him_

 _'I understand Miss Utonium that you had been the first to respond to the situation?'_

 _'Yes' Blossom replied._

 _'Can you tell us what you saw, the moment you saw Blaze?' Brick growled, his name was Brick._

 _'He...he was already outside of his cell when I got there. He was dragging Rhea's body on the ground like it was nothing. I hid because I was afraid' The audience was silent._

 _'What did you saw that made you so afraid?' The other lawyer asked._

 _Brick would kill this lawyer. He was making Blossom cry. Blossom was holding back her tears and Brick wanted to just go to her and kiss her tears away._

"I'm gonna kill this motherfucker" Brick sweared under his breath which made Mike uncomfortable.

 _'I...I saw Rhea's face. H-her neck was twisted...b-bent. S-She was a g-good friend.'_

 ** _'The son of a bitch just made her fucking cry! Brick! The fuck?! Do something!' Butch growled._**

 ** _'How dare he make her cry! After we escape, let's kill him first!' Boomer joined._**

 _'No more questions, your honor' Mike stood up and handed Blossom a handkerchief. She wiped her tears and mouthed a thank you._

Brick frowned at her, she wasn't looking his way, she was looking at everyone, _except_ him. Maybe she had hated him for killing her friend? But that was impossible because she loved him.

They had shared that intimate touch.

She had caressed his cheek, slapping it playfully.

He'd grinned mischieviously at her.

Boomer had called their first meeting _romantic_.

They had that connection his brothers had been yearning, what Blaze had been yearning for.

'Simons had forgotten to mention what happened afterward, your honor. Now, after you saw your friend being dragged, did you feel any particular emotion?' Blossom's eyes shifted towards Brick.

Brick loved her _stormy_ eyes the most. She was fucking hot whenever she glared at him.

Brick sent her a flying kiss making her mouth open. _Did--Did the psycho just send her a flying kiss?_ Blossom wanted to vomit.

 _'Miss Utonium?' Mike said, bringing her back to reality--that was obviously a trick of the light--and Blaze's face made her sick._

 _'I...I didn't know what happened, I realized that something in me snapped and I just slapped him' Brick's smile grew wider._

 _'Did he do anything to you Miss Utonium?'_

 _'No, he just touched his faced. He creeped towards me, if the police didn't come, I don't know what would have happened to me. He killed red-heads, I was a red-head.'_

 _We could have kissed, I would have had you in my arms if those cops didn't show up. Fucking cock blocks_ , Brick thought about the wasted opportunity.

 _'But in that short amount of time alone with him, could he have killed you?'_

 _'Yes, he could have. I'm only glad he didn't'_

 _'No more questions, your honor' Mike had sat beside Brick._

They had stayed inside the court room for hours before the Judge decided to resume the case tomorrow. A perfect opportunity to escape.

Brick's eyes lingered on Blossom, they would see each other tomorrow but Brick and his brother's couldn't take it any longer.

One by one, all the people got out of the hearing.

 ** _'Butch, I'm gonna need your help with this one.'_**

 _'I've been dying to kill the lawyer earlier so I think a bit of practice wouldn't do any harm.' Butch laughed_.

' ** _Here's the plan'_**

( **THREE HOURS LATER** )

At a wooden cottage hidden deep inside the woods. Butch had dragged a body towards one of the open utility closets.

 _FUCK THIS MAN WAS HUGE!_ _with pink fucking fur-like hair! He was heavy as fuck!_

Butch allowed a dozen of profanities escape his lips. _Maybe he should have just buried him alive? Nahhh, that was more work and the motherfucker was twice as heavy when he was alive._

He shut the closet and wiped the area surrounding it. He had shot the fuzzy man thirteen times with a silencer he got from one of the guards.

He looked around the house and saw pictures, _Well would you look at that? His name was Fuzzy Lumpkins._

Butch found the remote for the television and was proud of his work. The reporters were looking at the gnarly scene, apologizing to those who were eating at the moment since it was time for supper.

Four police corpses were sprawled out on the ground, the police car had been rammed against a post, still smoking.

Butch's straight-jacket was lying on the ground, dirty and torn apart.

Butch did love a good fist fight.

Strength was Butch's specialty. He had ripped through the straight-jacket and kicked the two officers with him out of the car.

He grabbed the closest guy and bashed his head on the ground after he kicked him, duking out his eyeballs out of sheer force. A loud shrill escaped the man as he searched for his missing eyes.

Butch grabbed him by his hair and smashed his head repeatedly till he didn't move no more.

The other two were smart enough to aim their guns at him but were far too slow and pathetically weak.

He shot them both with their own guns after he stole them-- _quite easily_ \-- and made then eat lead.

That last one was easier because he was trapped inside the car, he was the one that lost control of the vehicle after Butch kicked his partners out the damn thing.

"Beg motherfucker, beg. No one's gonna save you now." He laughed at his face as the officer cringed in pain. He was stuck because the tree's trunk had made a huge dent on the front part of the car, trapping his lower half.

But Butch wasn't a saint. He loved to torture people, Blossom was the only exception.

"This might hurt a little bit, but you're a grown man. You can take it." Holding the cop's arms, he pulled it with all his might and the body came tumbling out.

Cop didn't twitch. Cop was dead.

The man's legs were severed into shreds from the force of Butch' pull.

 _Nevermind then._

Butch followed the spring for who knows how long and saw a house, a cabin. And that's when he saw the fuzzball.

"GET OUTTA MAH PRAPERTEY!" He yelled.

Butch shot him with the silencer then and there.

"Ain't your fucking property now, ain't it?" Then dragged him towards the house.

Butch was sure Blossom would fawn over his strength. She'd _kiss_ him--She'd _tongue_ him--She'd fu-- ** _Hell_** , he can't fucking wait to see her.

"We're comin' for you babe, just you wait"

\--0--0--0--

Kira: Blossom is about to meet _them_. Who do you think she'll have the honor of meeting?

Brick, Butch or Boomer?

Stay Tuned.


	6. F is for Fiasco

**(APPROXIMATELY 18 HOURS AFTER WILDER'S ESCAPE)**

A high pitched robotic sound coming from the television casually filled the room with an eerie rhythm, it was the only sound that rivaled the tense atmosphere inside the room that could even be felt by the police officers outside as they protected the four corners of the small house where Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles currently occupied.

Buttercup had been flipping the channels endlessly on different TV stations in order to find an update on the escape of Blaze Wilder, the serial killer who had just been with them on the courtroom in flesh, less than 24 hours ago. The same lunatic that was to be escorted back to Townsville's Maximum-Security Prison CAUTIOUSLY, but alas, he just FUCKING ESCAPED THEM- _which was pretty DAMN IMPOSSIBLE in Buttercup's opinion since she saw the whole thing with her two freaking eyes when the officers approached Blaze and forced him to wear a straight-jacket, and how carefully he was escorted by two police officers into the vehicle_ -and then he killed the four officers with his bare hands.

As far as Buttercup was concerned, the psycho wasn't the least bit human in nature. She could recall the whole gory mess he left behind for the media and police to find when it was confirmed that the transport vehicle was way behind schedule.

The media did a wonderful job in making lots of people lose their appetite when they saw the news and what had been theorized by the coroners of what had 'transpired' on the last few moments of each- _almost, indistinguishable_ -victim.

Buttercup forced herself to forget the memory and flipped the channel once more, she then saw the headline and began increasing the volume for Blossom and Bubbles- _who were both in the kitchen_ -to hear.

 _"We are here, live at the Townsville Police Headquarters where Chief of Police, Dexter Anderson and renowned criminal profiler Professor John Johnson and his assistant Princess Morebucks, who are all assigned to the Wilder case will be giving a public statement regarding what the newspapers and TV stations now label as '_ _ **Escort Fiasco**_ _' wherein the infamous serial psycho killer, Blaze Wilder has reportedly escaped."_

Suddenly two sets of rushing feet immediately found their way to the living room where both Buttercup and the television was located.

"OH GOD, I hope they found him and they've locked him away"Bubbles nervously commented while looking at Blossom and Buttercup repeatedly.

"Shhh, just listen Bubs" Buttercup replied while intently looking at the screen while Blossom just quietly watched.

On the screen were dozens of reporters holding their mics were waiting eagerly for the three people to come forward.

Once they saw the shadow of one individual they all fought to get as close to the podium as possible, shouting their questions loudly.

 _"Everybody please settle down, Townsville's Chief of Police would like to speak" one of the top-ranking officers said which made the crowd of reporters quiet._

 _"First of all, I'd like to thank all the reporters for coming here on such short notice to cover the TPD's public statement. As we all know, Blaze Wilder has escaped and killed four of Townsville's police officers on the way to Townsville's Maximum-Security Prison, there is no other way to sugarcoat this. We have dispatched officers around the city with specific instructions to shoot Wilder on site when they see him as we cannot risk the safety of the citizens here in Townsville, I am advising all civilians near the site where Wilder escaped to remain indoors and keep yourself informed. We are conducting search parties as we speak and we will do everything in our power to keep everyone safe. Any questions?"_

 _"Yes, Chief, under whose supervision was it that said it was okay to shoot on site? And why did you think it was necessary?" One of the reporters asked._

 _"Professor Johnson will be answering that question", the chief stepped down and lead the professor to the podium._

 _"Ahm, yes, it was under my supervision as the head criminal profiler to shoot him before he does something else since Wilder has first and foremost a fragile, unstable mind compared to other criminals we have faced which makes his movements unpredictable. It would be hard to contain him especially if he is surrounded, and based on our analysis of his M.O., it is still possible for him to be searching for new victims and he will not stop until he finds one"_

 _"What about the witnesses he had for the trial? Is there any chance for them to be in any danger?"_

 _"Yes, but they are currently in police custody and protection so no one will be able to harm them", the professor handed stepped down from the podium._

 _"Last question, how will Blaze's escape affect the trial? Will the trial against him still continue?" everyone's eyes were on the Chief who leaned his face closer to the mic to answer the question._

 _"Yes, there will still be a trial and his escape will favor strongly against him on court. That will be all, thank you" Buttercup then turned off the TV and looked at Blossom._

"You okay, Bloss?" Buttercup and Bubbles both looked at her with concern. Blossom stared blankly at them.

"I'm not even sure how I feel about it. I mean, even if I'm in witness protection, I'm still not safe, there's a chance that Blaze will be coming for me...I'm not sure what to feel..." Blossom shifted her gaze from her best friends to the ceiling. She released a deep sigh.

"What-What if he finds me? and-and what if he kills you both just to get to me?" Blossom's voice began to waver.

"Hey, stop it with the what ifs, how can he find his victims if even we don't know where we are?"Buttercup argued. "We're gonna survive this, especially you Blossom, you're a survivor among us"

"Ye-yes! And I'm sure the police will catch that psycho like the first time they did. We should trust the authorities, isn't that right BC?" Bubbles gestured towards Buttercup, waiting for her reply but after what she said Buttercup seemed to be lost in thought.

"Still something doesn't feel right. You guys saw Princess at the interview right? She was introduced but she didn't speak, did she?"Buttercup asked.

"Now that I think about it, she was there! And not only that, she became the assistant criminal profiler in such a big case! How the hell did she get the job?" Blossom wondered.

"Princess has money to burn and quite close connections, I'm sure she used them both to land that job while we struggle with our part time jobs and OJT's. I'm sure she wants to be famous AND she's using this case without even thinking that lives are at stake" Bubbles pouted.

"You know, I never told you guys about what really happened with me and Mitch that second date night."Buttercup sighed. "I'm sorry I took it out on you Bubbles, you were right...I really did like Mitch, he was fun to be with and although I was the reason why our first date was a big flop, he still asked me the second time"

"Oh, Buttercup...I'm sorry things didn't work out with him in the end."Bubbles gave her a bittersweet smile.

"No, that's not what I meant. Princess ruined our second date. I don't know how but she did ruined it. I received a text from Mitch that night that we should meet at the park but I was astonished when I saw him with Princess." Buttercup curled her fists. "She saw me looking at her and she smiled at me, I just left them. The next day I asked Mitch to meet with me and you know what he said? He said I sent Princess to look for him because I couldn't bear to say that I'm not interested!"

"She knows how to manipulate people to do her bidding, Mitch was just the unlucky guy who fell for her trap. She might look like an ordinary spoiled, rich kid but she's conniving" Buttercup muttered.

"Oh God, I just remembered. She's a psychology major just like me, but she's in more advanced classes than me" Blossom swallowed the truth like a bitter pill.

"Then-then if she's up to something...what are we going to do?" Bubbles said, looking at Blossom and Buttercup.

The girls were silent for a few minutes when suddenly the lights went out earning a scream from all of them.

"Is-is that supposed to happen?" Bubbles asked holding Blossom's arm. The room was like the void, it was so black they couldn't even see themselves.

"It might just be the fuse or something, it'll turn on in-see? it's back on", Buttercup smiled when the lights turned back on. They were laughing nonchalantly when they heard three knocks on their door.

"It must be the officers, checking on us. I'll just open the door. We're fine officers! No need to panic!" Blossom smiled as she closed in on the door. The knocks still continued at an alarming sound that even Buttercup and Bubbles went with her.

"We heard your first thirty knocks! so can you please stop banging on the door like a madman?" Buttercup opened the door in haste, her mood was suddenly foul because of the insistent knocking.

The first thing they all noticed was the white smoke blurring their vision and then they could see figures laying on the floor until they came face to face with the person responsible. Buttercup tried to protect Blossom and Bubbles but the smoke they were inhaling wasn't just for a cover up, it was also laced with chloroform making them fall asleep.

The last thing they could remember was a figure taking off a cap on the head, revealing long red hair.

 **(TOWNSVILLE POLICE HEADQUARTERS - FOUR HOURS EARLIER)**

"What do you suggest we do professor? I'll take any suggestions" Chief of Police, Dexter Anderson said. Only the professor, his assistant and himself was present in his office.

It has been approximately 14 hours since Wilder's disappearance and the citizens of Townsville are in a state of panic, they needed a permanent solution to their festering problem or else the civilians would probably find their own justice.

"May I suggest something then?" The red-headed girl smiled confidently at her two superiors. She left the files she was holding and inched closer to them.

"Blaze Wilder is a patient diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder and according to the files, one of his alter egos is most likely to be the mastermind behind Blaze's mental manipulation and this overconfident character is not afraid and does not care about threats. I believe that we could use this to our advantage, we can appeal to his pride by giving him an illusion that the police are afraid of him and then we use some of our sources" Princess said.

"What are you saying and what do you mean 'use our sources'? You want to use a bait against him? That's crazy!" Dexter retorted.

"It's a perfectly logical approach, because if we don't use a bait to attract him, he won't be caught. He's obsessed with women with long red hair isn't he? Which woman with long red hair has survived two encounters with him?" She asked.

"Do-don't tell me-you're! She's in protective custody! She's in the witness protection program! She's also a key witness and her testimony is vital to Wilder's case!" The Chief could not believe what he was hearing. This Princess wants to catch Blaze by baiting one of the most important witnesses in the case!

"Another reason why Blossom Utonium should be bait! She would be a very good bait. Tell you what, let's call a bluff that the police have orders to shoot Wilder on site because he's crazy and we can't control him-I don't know make up a good lie that he's difficult to handle- he's going to become more cautious that way but he will still lower his guard. Then we'll drop a hint that she's under protective custody and then tranquilize him when he finds them. This plan will work on him, trust me" Princess argued.

"I won't risk someone's life, besides, she has experienced enough trauma! Don't you think we should ask for her permission first before doing this plan?" Dexter shouted. "What do you think professor?'

Princess rolled her eyes. "Blossom's emotions should be raw in order for it to be realistic, if we tell her, we're going to lose that advantage, professor! You agree with me right?"

"I understand that our options are limited but Princess' plan seems plausible if followed correctly. We have no other choice but to go with it, although I think we should tell her the plan so she wouldn't act out, can you handle telling her that, Princess?" The professor nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll tell her. The plan requires using the media, we need to make a fake public statement in order to lure him out and then we need to drop hints on Blossom's current situation, that she's in witness protection. I'll handle the rest."

"I hope this plan works or you will be held responsible for the death of a witness" The chief looked at her coldly.

"You'll thank me later. Besides there's only one thing to remember in catching a psycho killer, it's like giving a kid a candy. We bait them and they take the bait."


	7. G is for Gone

**Now Playing - "Obsessed With You" by The Orion Experience**

 ** _I've got your picture on my wall_**

 ** _I dream about you when I sleep_**

 ** _I go out of my way, everyday, just hoping that_**

 ** _I'll catch you walking down your street_**

Butch maximized the volume on the computer's speakers so he could hear his favorite song by The Orion Experience. He was genuinely surprised that the cabin was actually up to date with technology, it even had a printer and most importantly, internet.

Maybe he could stay here with Blossom for a couple of days while Him was still getting the mansion ready? They'd be alone, they'd be together...It would be perfect.

Besides, it doesn't seem like Blossom would mind. She seems to like the rustic feeling of forests since it's posted on her Facebook page- it's also where Butch found beautiful pictures of her that he printed so many and decorated the walls inside the cabin.

 ** _I know just where you went to school_**

 ** _I know the names of all your friends_**

 ** _I've got it bad again_**

 ** _An O-B-S-E-S-S-I-O-N_**

Butch couldn't stop smiling as he kissed a picture of Blossom which he printed and stole from her Facebook page. She should have set her Facebook in private so nobody could get a copy of her beautiful photos but maybe she just let them be, knowing that he will get one of her pics as a temporary replacement since's she's still far away from him.

 _ **I know your middle name**_

 _ **I've got a lock of your hair**_

 _ **I'm just a little bit insane**_

 _ **Cause I think I see you everywhere**_

Humming to the tune of the song, Butch gathered in a bag all the things he'll be needing-just in case those cops try to chase him away- a stun gun, a gun, knuckles, chloroform, and what else?

"Shit, where the fucking hell is that army knife?" He shouted, searching for it as the music drowned out the profanities escaping his mouth. He had already looked under the table, the bed, near the computer but he couldn't find it.

 ** _My friends, they just don't understand_**

 ** _They cannot see my point of view_**

 ** _They say it's gotten out of hand_**

 ** _That I'm obsessed with you_**

"There you are, I'm gonna sharpen you up you little minx, I'm gonna need you in your best shape since we're gonna rescue Blossom. You'll be slicing a lot of throats when I am done with you, hahahaha. Oh god, yeah! Do you hear that baby? We're coming for you Blossom so sit tight and relax...you'll be with us in a heartbeat", Butch heard a small ' _beep_ ' sound so he hurriedly went to the computer. He was tracking Blossom's phone and it was a big success.

Normally Brick would give him some tips and tell him to be extra cautious but on the contrary Brick said 'Let loose' to him which made him more pumped up to kill. It's going to be an awesome day ahead.

 _ **But I want to get next to you**_

 _ **Yeah I love all the things you do**_

 _ **I want to get close to you**_

 _ **You are my dream come true**_

"Bingo! I just got her coordinates Brick, can we go now?" Butch looked in the mirror and nodded. He was excited to be with Blossom. He can't wait to have her with him in no time. She must be waiting for him, poor baby.

"I'll kill all those motherfuckers in no time, babe, then I'll save you. I won't let anyone get in my fucking way"

 _ **I want to have sex with you**_

 _ **Your sweet caress won't do**_

 _ **Cause I'm obsessed with you**_

 _ **Cause I'm obsessed with you**_

Butch kept a wallet sized photo of Blossom on his jacket's pocket and looked one last time at the mirror. He had transferred the song to Fuzzy's phone and attached the earphones on. The fuzzball was dead anyway, so he's not gonna use it.

With the tools in the back of the car, he started the engine and drove off singing his heart out.

 ** _Your smile sets my heart aflame_**

 ** _Electrocute me with your eyes_**

 ** _The very mention of your name_**

 ** _My stomach fills with butterflies_**

"Your love is better than cocaine, I need you more than oxygen, I've got it bad again, An O-B-S-E-S-S-I-O-N" Butch jammed to the song as he drove off towards the city.

 ** _You and me, we were meant to be_**

 ** _We live happily in my fantasy_**

 ** _We go walking down the aisle_**

 ** _Yeah you look at me and smile_**

 ** _My alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial_**

 _"Remember, get out of there as quickly as possible, I know you like the violence but today is all about Blossom. Don't let anyone recognize you, the officers are searching for us and they have orders to shoot us on site. Keep your freaking head calm so we won't have any problems." Brick advised him before they switched places._

 ** _You and me, we were meant to be_**

 ** _We live happily in my fantasy_**

 ** _We go walking down the aisle_**

 ** _Yeah you look at me and smile_**

 ** _My alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial_**

A lingering smirk was plastered on Butch's face, he's gonna love every bit of his mission.

 **(2 HOURS LATER AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

The taste of the the cold, hard surface woke Blossom's senses. Her hands and feet were tied tightly together as she struggled in wriggling out of her uncomfortable position.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!", Blossom cursed as she tried to loosen the restraints on her. She was blindfolded and couldn't see a thing, she didn't even know where she was and only muffled cries from her voice could be heard.

 _'Please, somebody...help me! Buttercup! Bubbles! Where are you? Can you hear me? Help me! PLEASE!'_ She cried but not one sound of movement.

Then a sound of heavy footprints made their way towards her. It was ragged in its timing, as the shoes came in contact with the ground in a rough manner.

 _'Oh no...Co-could it be? Had Blaze kidnapped her and got away with it? Did he kill her friends already? Was he going to kill her next, was he going to torture her? Oh God, please, help.'_ Tears silently flowed down on her cheeks staining it. Her soft cry suddenly increased in volume and still tried to escape.

"Shhhh, Blossom, it's me. Princess.", Blossom suddenly stopped her crying and stood still, confused on what she should do. The voice was definitely Princess but how the is she here? Unless...Blaze got to her too since she's a red-head.

After removing the blinds and taking of the restraints, Blossom hugged Princess quickly, "Princess, we have got to leave this place, come with me" she nudged her hand to follow her but Princess only laughed.

"OH GOD, YOU FACE IS SO PRECIOUS HAHAHAHAHAHA FUCKING HELL", laughter seemed to consume her as Blossom struggled to keep her voice quiet, she didn't want Blaze to know that they had both escaped from their restraints.

"Shut the hell up! Do you want to get us killed? Where is BC and Bubbles, did you see them, we need to escape before Blaze finds us here, come on!" But Princess only looked at her in a bored expression.

"OKAY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! WE'VE HAVE BOTH BEEN KIDNAPPED AND WE'RE IN DANGER! I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE THIS FORSAKEN PLACE BECAUSE IN ANY MINUTE NOW WE COULD GET KILLED BY A MURDEROUS LUNATIC THAT HAS ESCAPED AND YOU'RE JUST FUCKING LAUGHING?!"

"Woah...cool down, drama queen. Blaze didn't kidnap us and Blaze isn't here, I'm the one who kidnapped you girls. This is all part of my plan and I'm using you guys as my bait to lure Blaze, get it? We staged a fake 'attack' on what used to be your safe house and we're going to blame it on Wilder so he gets rattled and thinks that he has a rival. Once he follows the letter and clues we provided him on, he'll get a lead on a specific isolated location where we'll nab him" Princess smirked at her plan, while Blossom was still in shock at the revelation.

Princess earned a hard slap from Blossom which echoed at the empty warehouse.

"And you're using me and my best friends as bait? Knowing full well that we haven't agreed to this type of thing? You're as sick as Blaze! How could you pretend this was all a game! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!"

"Nice guess but I'm not a psychopath, I'm a sociopath Bloss. Get your facts straight"


	8. H is for HOME (Part 1)

Kira: So I know that I've been gone for another month but I'm back now! I had to make drastic changes in the storyline in order for me to get the result I wanted (it has something to do with the ending) and to make this story clearer for all of you readers.

I'll also be including chapter summaries from now on and possibly have more darker and disturbing themes added to this story because I've never really gotten the tone I wanted in writing.

Stay Tuned.

Chapter Summary - After Blossom and her friends kidnapping scenario, Bubble and Buttercup find themselves separated from her and immediately -forcefully- asks for answer where they are faced with the truth that everything was just a trap was laid out for Blaze with Blossom as the bait. All of it planned by Princess. While on the other hand, Princess tells the captured Bloss how perfrct her plan is and how Blaze will fall for the trap as for Blaze he is on his way to Blossom and is perfectly confident that he would be able to 'rescue' her.

PART 1 OUT OF 2

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where, exactly?" a clenched fist made contact with the hard metal table in the middle of the interrogation room as Buttercup furiously glared her green irises on an officer who was a bit taller than her. The officer winced, looking at her fist, a bruise trying to replace the redness on her knuckles.

"Well? Are you guys deaf or what?" Buttercup defiantly looked at the eyes of the two officers tasked to protect her and Bubbles. Her knuckles were numbed and she didn't feel a thing but she knew it will start to hurt later on.

Buttercup just couldn't believe it, they were kidnapped from the safe house and were scared for all of their lives only to be told that it was all just an act, and that everything from the news to the information leaked to the press was staged!

 _STAGED! DAMN IT!_

An uncomfortable cough escaped from the officer's lips as his mouth tried to tell her what the plan really was; to set a trap for Blaze Wilder so the police can arrest him once and for all.

"In summary, you used us? Specifically Blossom in this little trap of yours so you can arrest that lunatic? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS? YOU GUYS USED A WITNESS AS A BAIT? DON'T YOU KNOW KNOW HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS THAT IS FOR BLOSSOM? Does she even know the plan you guys came up with?" Buttercup was red with fury at the supposedly ' _brilliant plan_ ' the TPD had planned but it was as predictable as her rising temper. How Buttercup wished she could strangle this officer in front of her. And imagined who suggested the idea? PRINCESS MORBUCKS!! WHO THE HELL LET THAT BITCH TAKE CHARGE? THE FORCE WAS CERTAINLY NOT WHAT SHE EXPECTED THEM TO BE.

"She's...umm, being briefed at this very moment by Ms. Morebucks", the slightly plump officer beside the taller one added.

As Buttercup tried to calm herself down,Bubbles on the other hand, had started to sip irritably at her coffee with the addition of humming incoherent songs to avoid getting stressed out. She was now very agitated about the whole situation. She had been silent since the moment they woke up at the interrogation room, and had calmed herself down by medidating, thinking that she wanted to hear the officer's side before formulatin her own conclusions, but after hearing the facts from the officers she seems to have lost her patience and is slowly but surely freaking out, although she's afraid she might do something she'll regret forever.

"You don't have to worry, the authorities have got it all under control ma'am, no harm will come to Ms. Blossom" the other officer promised, covering for his other peer.

The ' _promise_ ' made Bubbles twitch, suddenly making her stand and looking at the eyes of each officer slimly. Her mind had scoffed at the stupid excuse they had made making her anger rise so she simple couldn't help herself but tell them off.

"I don't care about your stupid promises and pathetic excuses officers, what I want to know is if Blossom is really safe from that psycho! She wouldn't even be in this situation if you had done your job correctly, BLAZE WAS STRAPPED IN A FUCKING STRAIGHT JACKET IN AN ARMORED CAR WITH TWO OFFICERS INSIDE TO LOOK AFTER HIM BUT YOU STILL LOST HIM! IF ONLY YOUR DEPARTMENT'S INCOMPETENCE DIDN'T RISK ANY LIVES, I WOULD BE FINE AND DANDY AND I WOULDN'T BE SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS BUT NOOOOO, YOU USED MY FRIEND WHO IS ALSO A WITNESS TO BECOME THE BAIT! I swear if anything happens to her, I will carve out each one of your tongues and feed it to you, so you better hope she's alright or else I will be the one to fucking torture all of you!" Bubbles inhaled deeply and exhaled after, which left the room in utter silence, her sweet innocent voice turned into a sick venomous melody that seemed to seer the flesh of the officers who are now afraid to even look her way.

"We-we have a walkie talkie to co-contact, Ms. Morbucms who is currently with Ms. Blossom, yo-you guys co-could talk to-to her if you wa-wanted" a shy voice offered the suggestion.

Trembling hands holding tightly to a walkie tallie reached toward the girls in slow manner. As Buttercup and Bubbles sat back on their chairs, eager to take the contraption of the officer's hand.

"Well why didn't you say so? We could've contacted her earlier and we wouldn't have worried to much. Give me that!" Bubbles mood took a 360 degree turn and snatched the walkie talkie away from them.

Both her and Buttercup quizically looked at the device and turned towards the frightened officers.

"How does this device work again?" She smiled sweetly at them while Buttercup immediately glared at the two cops. "Well? Hurry up and help us!"

\--

Why am I so unlucky? Blossom thought as she was still strapped down on a chair being forced to listen to Princess' rambling about how superior she was. Yeah, she should be afraid because Princess just admitted to her that she was a sociopath, but her surprise quickly faded after listening to the spoiled, psychotic, rich kid in front of her for five freaking minutes. No wonder the doctor who diagnosed Princess thought she only had Narcissism, her whole personality could have earned her a label ' If narcissism was a person' and how long is she supposed to listen to her 'oh so perfect' plan? She's been spilling the beans since the first minute Princess started to ramble about her 'perfect trap'.

Princess had informed Blossom that her best friends were back in TPD's headquarters and that only Blossom was separated since Princess doubted that Blaze would give a fuck about the other two best friends Blossom had because, after all, Blossom was the perfect bait.

"And if you're wondering where your phone went, we took it from the safe house and brought it back to the headquarters, so even if Blaze were to know how to trace a phone's signal he won't be able to go there since its in the hands of the police, because even Blaze isn't crazy enough to go there, so the last place he'll go to is the safe house you guys were in earlier and it's where we left the clues. Although we don't know when he'll strike, we've got a team hiding at the safe house to scout if Blaze took the bait. We have also contacted the media and instructed them to make a fake news about Blaze finding out where the witness is so he'll definitely get confused and once he goes there and takes the bait the only thing left to do is to wait for him to go to the store house identical to this one." Princess finally finished with a sinister smile.

"Identical to this one, what do you mean by that?" Blossom asked after digesting all the information she has about her location, it might come in handy.

"Well, Daddy has several store houses in just one location so I thought we may be able to use it to its advantages. We'll make Blaze believe that you're in another storage room but in reality you're here and he's in a room filled with police officers just waiting to ambush him!" Okay, Blossom had to admit, the plan was alright but why did they have to bother with all of the other unnecessary details? Why couldn't they just let him go to the safe house and then ambush him! It certainly wouldn't take up so much planning and preparation unlike this one!

Blossom looked at Princess with disdain, 'Oh, right...I almost forgot that Princess is a spoiled tich kid who has a thing for all things grandeur'

"Now, just sit tight Blossom and watch me catch that psycho without even laying a finger" Princess sat down on her chair listening to the radio.

Blossom couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable, since Princess was also a 'psycho' in a form of a sociopath. Instead of dwelling on grim matters Blossom decided to make small talk.

"By the way, have you been getting umm...therapy for your uhhh...situation" Blossom asked while shifting her position slightly.

"How rude but to answer that question, I also have to ask you one. Are you really a psychology major? Didn't the professors back in Townsville U, tell you the difference between a sociopath and a psychopath?" Princess raised her one of her eyebrows while Blossom gave her a small smile.

"Ughh, seriously. Fine then, to put it bluntly. Sociopathy is inborn while psychopathy is caused by the environment, trauma and other reasons. Therapy isn't needed because this is the way I am, it's like I'm royalty while psychopaths are the peasants, get it?"

"I see, but why did you choose to reveal it to me? I mean it's not like we're the best of friends" Blossom responded.

" Ughh, did you even learn anything at the Uni? I neither like you nor hate you, I'm incapable of having or reciprocating emotions the way you guys do, you might think I feel something but the truth is, I'm just copying the emotions I see. Aren't I amazing?" Princess boasted.

Blossom rolled her eyes and tried to get as much information as possible since she didn't hear any important details from Princess five-minute monologue. It was a good thing she could remain calm in hostage situations--not! The only reason she was calm was because she knew that Princess was in the same level of crazy as Blaze and surely she'd be able to stop him when he comes.

Blossom sighed. Yup, she's definitely out of her mind to rely on another psycho to save her from the lunatic but who else can she rely on? She herself doesn't even trust that she'll get out of this pretend kidnapping unscathed. And with a psycho like Blaze, it would take a miracle for her to even be alive before this whole thing ends, and no she's not being pessimistic, she's being realistic because its the truth even though it hurts.

"So can you repeat what you said earlier on why I still have to be tied to this chair? I mean what if the plan fails? WHO THE FUCKING HELL WILL SAVE ME FROM HIM?" Blossom sarcastically shouted.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said? You don't need to be saved because we'll take care of everything so just sit tight and look like a pretty piece of prey for us!" Blossom wanted to slap the wide smile etched on Princess' lips.

'How the hell is she so confident about this set up? Oh wait, she's narcissistic.' Blossom grumbled.

Then a static voice from the walkie talkie erupted, causing Blossom to look at Princess nervously while Princess rose a brow on the sudden sound from the other side since she specifially told the officers in charge not to play with its controls.

"He--llo?Bloss--om? Are y-y-you the--re? Its me-me! Bub--bles! A--re you al--righ--t?" Bubbles soft voice almost sounded like a whisper to Blossom but she found the words all clear.

Blossom waited for Princess to get close enough for her to reply to the walkie talkie but Princess didn't move from her spot.

"YES, I'M FINE BUBBLES! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she shouted and looked at Princess, pleading.

"Ugh, fine, you have like 2 minutes" She said and left the walkie talkie on Blossom's lap.

"We're fine Bl--oss. Just fixing the chan--nel. Are you alright there? Did Princess do something to you?" Blossom smiled as bowed down to get closer to the walkie talkie on her lap.

"Well, besides being strapped in a chair, I'm other--"

"What the heck? Princess strapped you to a chair?" An angry tone coming from Buttercup from the other side of the line.

"Yes, Buttercup but I'm fine now. By the way, how did you guys contact me?" Blossom asked and continued talking with them, when a commotion started outside the room.

"What the hell?" Princess took the walkie talkie away from Blossom immediately.

"What was that? --Hey wait! We were talking--"

"Shut up! Something's not right so I need you to stay here, got it?" Princess changed the frequency to contact the other team.

"Jerry! Are you there? Jerry! What was that loud sound?" Princess held the radio tighter.

"--He's here! GET OUT OF--AHHHHHHH" And the line went dead after the scream.

"Then Let the games begin" Princess smirked.


	9. H is for Home (Part 2)

Kira: To the guest who pointed out my grammatical errors! I apologize, I've been writing and uploading my stories from my phone because my laptop is experiencing difficulties at the moment so I couldn't properly proof-read it (BUT NOW IT'S FIXED). Also, to the people who have read my other story DNA, I'm really sorry about discontinuing it. Also, if you look at the NOT ON HIATUS chapter after reading this you might notice that the quote from Boomer is missing, that's because I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Butch after a night of deliberation. And I've decided to just move Boomer's quote in another chapter.

And now that it's all cleared up, here is the chapter summary. Stay Tuned.

Chapter Summary: Princess tries to capture Blaze while Blosso triees to escape. Little did the two women know that they're the one's who are trapped.

* * *

\- - - - - Part 2 - - - - -

* * *

"Let the games begin", Princess laughed like a lunatic, which she actually is.

"This isn't a freaking game for fucks sake! Lives are on the line! Lives are at stake, especially mine! So let me out of here! Please, Princess! I'm begging you!," Tears begun to stain Blossom's cheeks.

"Will you stop it with the waterworks? I told you a million times, relax. Let me handle this. Did you really think I'd let him casually walk out of here with you? Over my dead body! I told you, I have prepared a ton of things for Blaze! We still have the element of surprise on our hands!," A twisted cackle escaped from her mouth. " In order to catch the predator we need them to think we're the prey, but reality is a cruel thing, do you know why Blossom?"

Blossom could not utter a single word when Princess looked back at her with a wide ominous grin, her moss colored green eyes were looking directly at her, never blinking. It scared her, it chilled her to the bones. Even if she had a chance to survive Blaze, Princess could be the death of her.

A sharp static noise erupted from the walkie talkie that made Princess look at her radio, a faint " _We're ready_ ", was heard on the other line and slowly, Princess let a smile creep up on her face.

Then suddenly, Blossom felt that the place was no longer safe.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! Everything is already set into motion. I know I'm playing a dangerous game, Blossom, but you're also in no position to tell me what to do. I'm fighting fire with fire to see who is first to get burned. Just sit back and relax, Blossom. Ye of little faith!" Princess then went to the table nearest to her and got a remote, she pushed a button making the ceiling quake, revealing a big screen that resembled the white screens from a movie theater.

Princess then pointed the remote control and pushed a red button. The blank, white screen had turned into a giant television with 16 different channels on it.

"I set up lotsa cctv cameras around the building so that there won't be any blindspots. Now we can watch whatever's happening outside!", she put the radio closer to her mouth, "Delta team, release the Wolf Dogs, let them find their new chew toy!"

A gasp escaped Blossom's lips. She had remembered Buttercup mention about wanting a Wolfdog as her K-9 partner when she enters the TPD, she wanted the dog for its ferocious bite force but couldn't because they were banned, even for police usage so instead, she said that she'll settle with whatever kind of dog the police would let her partner with.

On the monitor, Blossom saw the ' _Delta Team_ ' release 15 wolf-dog hybrids while wearing protection gear, she could almost hear the loud barking from the other side as the team released the dogs one by one as Princess said their cage numbers after letting them smell Blaze's scent from the strait jacket he abandoned but this wasn't what bothered Blossom the most.

"Aren't wolf dog hybrids banned here in the US and in Townsville?", Blossom asked.

"Oh, so you noticed that they aren't native? Good eyesight!", Princess continued to watch the large monitor.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"It wasn't that hard to find wolf-dogs, not all states here are banned from having wolf-dogs so I rented 15 trainers that had a wolfdog hybrid, I was lucky to find them all in short notice," Blossom seemed to be in a daze after the information hit her but she was startled by Princess's groan.

"What's taking those damn dogs so long? DELTA TEAM!," Princess shouted in a shrill manner.

"We don't understand Princess...they should be here by now, dragging his body or biting a part of his clothes..." the trainers were all confused as well, "Oh wait nevermind they're all here..."

Princess silently watched the monitor while Blossom had a bad feeling about the situation. They didn't see or hear anymore screaming or screeching which would be the first sign that the dogs had gotten Blaze. There was a deadly silence surrounding the building and if it continues to-

"Wait...what the hell! Hunter! Stay down boy! Stay down!," the dogs began to resurface, their eyes gleaming in the dark of the night. They were snarling at their own owners and were closing in.

"What's happening there? What's wrong with those dogs! Charlie Team on the ground now! Bravo Team, stand by!" a group of ten men covered with bulletproof vests emerged from the bushes, holding guns in their hands, they had closed in on the visible dogs.

"We got 'em covered-AAHHHHHHHHH," Chaos ensued.

The dogs attacked the officers, biting them in their faces, their arms, their legs, ripping their throats out that many of the trainers backed away and started to run. Their dogs were out of control! Some tried to calm their pets down but they ended up getting attack, the screams and shouts from the injured were as deafening as the bullets fired by the shooters of Team Bravo.

The dogs who were shot were whimpering but the ones who were not injured continued to lay waste on the teams on the ground. It was pure bloodbath, it was like a war zone. Princess shouted through the radio, barking orders and commanding the units as best as possible and Blossom was a witness to all, it was absurd.

But where in this chaos is Blaze? Not even a shadow of him had been seen since the first rampage he did on the other store room. Where is he?

"Princess...Where is Blaze?," Blossom nervously asked.

"Shut up! We've got bigger problems than him right now-Team Alpha and Bravo, leave your positions! Attend to the injured but also watch your backs! They're only dogs! Kill them! Don't let any of those dogs escape!," The officers abandoned their positions and then everything clicked on Blossom's mind. The dogs were a distraction. They

"No! Don't let them leave their position!," Princess turned a deadly glare at Blossom. And that one second was enough to reverse everything Princess had worked for.

A blackout. Pure darkness enveloped them and the monitor turned off as well. Only grunts, wails, howls and noises from the outside were heard. Princess and Blossom listened in silence, until the sounds died down.

It could only mean one of two things, Princess's plan succeeded _or_ it failed.

"Can anyone outside hear me? Can anyone confirm if Blaze is dead or caught? Anyone?," silence.

"Please, someone!," a loud knock from the metal door on the warehouse echoed. Blossom squeezed her way out of the chair. Princess cautiously moved to the door, still holding a walkie talkie in her hand.

If the person who survived was one of her team, he would be able to communicate with her. "Prin-princess! It's me, Nathan! Blaze is dead Let me in ple-please!", Princess breathed a sight of relief, she knew that voice, it was one of the team leaders. He must be injured pretty badly, "Just wait by the door...I'll find the keys to the lock"

With a hard ' _oof_ ' Blossom had fell face first on the ground as she tried to squirm her way out of the chair, huffing and gathering up her strengthen to get out of the ropes using force. The ropes were clinging tightly to her body but Blossom swayed till she hit a nearby wally, trying to smash the chair into it.

Princess bit on the communicator as she searched the tables, she was feeling each thing on it to find the keys to the big door lock. So far, she didn't have it.

The chair smash against the wall after Blossom's 13th try and she struggled on standing with only her two feet and nothing to cushion her if she falls.

'Found it!' Princess took the walkie-talkie out of her mouth, "I found the keys, by the way.. What's the password? Haha," the relief had made Princess tease the guy and as she waited for her answer, she looked back at Blossom in the dark.

"Blaze is dead! Blossom! You hear me? Blaze is dead! We caught-wait, actually killed him! Told you my plan would work!," Princess boasted.

"Yeah, that's great!" Blossom shouted back at her, "Do you have a flashlight anywhere?," she asked.

"Shit! I forgot we had bunch of flashlights on the chairs to the left! Just get 2 and bring one to me!," Blossom responded with a loud 'yes' while Princess removed the final lock.

"So, Nathan...are you mute now? Come on tell me the password already" Princess teased. A vertical light emerged as soon as Princess opened the large metal door. She came face to face with Nathan...

"Run...", his last word made Princess freeze. Behind Nathan was a smiling Butch, whohad tilted his head to look at her reaction.

"Checkmate!," Butch quickly let go of the dead guy and stabbed Princess rapidly in the stomach with a knife, alerting Blossom who was shocked at the sudden twist of fate but hid behind one of the tables.

Princess scratched his face but fell on the ground unconscious as lines of blood flowed through the cracks on the ground, shading the land with a deep, dark brown.

"HONEY!? I'M HOME!," The deep, baritone voice of Blaze made Blossom whimper. She covered her mouth and breathed lightly through her nose. If she had one chance of escaping, it would be by running but since Blaze was here the chances of her escaping is very very very very slim.

She quietly moved herself to the very corner of the table where she could blend in with the shadow. She heard Blaze whistle and a bunch of barks followed.

Silent tears began to fall on her cheeks again as she knew that some of the wolfdogs were still alive.

 _It was impossible to escape. This is the place where she'd die. She will never see her friends again. She would never be able to graduate. She will die as the girl who got killed by the Bludgeoner. Why was life so unfair to her anyway? Couldn't God just pick a natural way for her to die? Does she really have to undergo all this torture, she was only 19 years old! She wasn't even an adult!-_

As Blossom silently lamented her fate, Butch had made the Wolfdogs gather to smell the scent generated from her hair. He couldn't exactly make them look at the picture on his chest's left pocket and recognize her. It was a good thing he brought her hair with him but he couldn't exactly leave it on that cottage either.

"Don't startle her okay? If you find her, come back to me and I'll handle it!," The dogs barked and seemed to understand him. Luck was on Butch's side when he saw those dogs searching for him in the dark. They were part dog part wolf that made them submit to a leader and Butch had the atrributes, so the wolf dogs became a pack with Butch as their alpha.

' _I bet she'd gush over the fact that I could tame dogs_ ,' Butch thought. He found a flashlight on one of the chairs and joined the search when, two of his dogs went back to him. Butch followed them and held the flashlight on the darkest corner of the table and saw Blossom, hugging herself.

Butch's heart ached when he saw her state. She was so precious. She looked so innocent and so broken.

"There you are! I've come to take you home." And when she heard his voice and lifted her head to meet his eyes, Butch had seen the look on her face, and he knew that it was _priceless_.


	10. I is for Ironic (Part 1)

I is for Ironic

* * *

Soft sheets enveloped Blossom's body but the sun's rays were able to slip through the curtains and warm her face. She shifted uncomfortably until she fell on the wooden floor with a small thud. The floor creaked upon her weight as she carefully surveyed her surroundings.

She opened her eyes in a panic when she realized what had happened.

 _Wh-where am I? Is-is this Blaze's hideout?_ , Blossom thought as she looked around the wooden cabin. She could hear the faint rush of a nearby creak and the rustling of leaves outside. For a moment she felt at peace, knowing that the murderer was not in the same room with her.

 _But why the hell am I still alive?...I-I thought he would kill me...like he killed the others..._

She felt relief and then startled when she realized she didn't know where she was. As she took a step closer to the window, a weight in her ankle prevented her from going far. An iron shackle that chained her ankle to the leg of the bed made her captive.

 _Oh no... NO! NO! NO! NO!,_ Blossom miserably held the shackle and tried to bend her foot to release it from the shackle. When it didn't work, she tried to find something that could cut it, but the iron was to thick.

"Fuck!" She started to walk but was put off balance.

"I need to get out of here", she looked around and found a key, hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. It was the same size as the padlock around on the shackle.

Blossom walked towards the key but was stopped by the chain, which restrained her movements. She extended her arm to grab the key, it was now only a foot away from her.

"Extend Blossom! Extend your fucking arm! Quick! Before he gets here!", She tried to extend her arm and when she still didn't get it, she looked for something she could use as another extension.

She found a fork on the tray of food on the bedside table and used it. She was only a few inches away from getting the key when she heard footsteps and the clanking of keys.

"Butch" she whispered and quickly got back to bed pretending to be sleeping. Her heart was beating fast as she clutched the blanket around her body.

The door creaked open in suspense as she peaked at the hand holding the door knob, while Butch's other hand held a pair of keys.

"Hey, Bloss? Are you awake yet?", Butch asked. Blossom felt confused and conflicted. This voice was definitely Blaze's but something was different. It wasn't an all around serious voice like Brick's or a deep husky tone like Butch.

It was - _dare she say it_ \- a tender and sweet voice. She continued to pretend that she was sleeping.

 _Could it be another personality of Blaze? If so, who is it? Was it Brick? or maybe this time it was the true Blaze? Maybe this personality was somehow nicer than the others? Maybe I could trick him and could ask for help?_

"God, you're beautiful", Boomer sat on the bed and removed the strand of hair on her face. He could tell from her uneven breathing that she was definitely awake but was pretending to be asleep. Boomer found her acting incredibly cute.

He smiled and continued to stare at her, it was a good thing that his brothers decided to let him see her even though it was just to calm her down.

 _ **'Boomer, I'm letting you out. I need someone to calm Blossom down.'**_

 _ **'But what if she escapes Boomer, Brick? She can't escape, now that we finally have her!'**_

 _ **'Shut up Butch! The moment she escapes, I'll let you take over but don't you dare scare her!'**_

 _ **'I'll take care of her Brick. I promise I won't let her escape"**_

 _ **'You better'**_

He then looked at her, from head to toe, and frowned when he saw her ankle with red bruises from the chain that was tied to the bed.

 _She must have tried to escape and hurt herself in the process,_ Boomer sadly sighed. _Why is she so afraid of us?_

He got back up and took out the first aid kit and the key hanging on the wall that Blossom couldn't reach. Blossom sneaked a peak and saw him taking out the key.

"I'm gonna have uncuff your shackle so I can treat your bruises, okay?" He said knowing full well that she was listening. The very moment he took off the restraint, Blossom jumped up and headed towards the door leaving Boomer behind.

Blossom ran as fast as she could and once she was outside the cabin, she kept on running. She winced every time she was cut by a sharp rock. When she saw her surroundings she realized she was in a forest just a few miles away from Townsville and as long as she follows the creek's path, she could find the road and call for help.

She was about to take another step when she felt a needle pierce her neck. She took it off and realized it was a tranquilizer dart.

She looked behind her and saw Blaze, a tranquilizer gun on his right hand.

 _Shit...I was...almost...free_ , Blossom thought as her vision became blurry. Her last memory involved Blaze catching her as she fell.

* * *

Blossom woke up to the smell of stew, her stomach grumbled and her neck hurt from the dart.

"Are you hungry? This will only take a few more minutes", the smooth voice alerted her.

"Who-who are you?" Blossom asked, her voice raspy and somewhat low. She was tied to a chair this time, for ropes restricted her from moving her body, she could also feel her ankles tied to the legs of the chair while her hands were tied behind her back. She winced as she tried to wiggle her wrists from the rope.

"You can call me Boomer, also please, don't try to escape again. You're only hurting yourself." Boomer looked at her with concern.

"Besides, even if you escape, my brothers will come for you. Either Brick or Butch will hunt you down and even if you find somewhere crowded to go they will kill them just to get to you" Boomer stirred the ingredients.

"Not if I kill you first", Blossom said. Somehow, she felt confident enough to say it, even though she was tied to a chair and speaking to the only person with the potential of killing her.

Boomer laughed at her response. "God, you're so cute. I knew you were awake by the way." He said, referring to her earlier escape. "Your breathing was uneven and rushed and you were trying too hard to close your eyes"

Boomer transferred the contents of the pot to one of the bowls. "You shouldn't have tried to escape. We've never given you a reason to be afraid of us. You're supposed to be with us!"

"What the hell makes you think I'd stay and get all chummy with a psychopath! You killed my friend Rhea! You killed Princess! You're a monster!" Blossom's eyes started to get teary. Her whole body was filled with rage.

"We did it for you!" Boomer's eyes looked intensely at hers. "They were fakes and they tried to replace you. We couldn't let that happen."

He handed her the bowl of soup and Blossom's stomach growled. "Lets's- let's not fight right now. You need to eat, you're starving"

Blossom resisted the urge to eat the food presented to her. Besides, she would rather die.

"Come on, Bloss. Stop being so stubborn. Here. Eat.", Boomer scooped up a large quantity of soup with a spoon and placed it right in front of her mouth. "Say ahhhh!"

Blossom moved her head away.

"Blossom, don't make me say it twice or I will force you to eat this" She disregarded his threat.

"Fine." Boomer stood up from his seat and grabbed her jaw to force it open. His strength was incredible as he forced her to eat the soup.

"See didn't I tell-" Blossom spat the food on his face. Boomer sighed and wiped his face.

"I want to go home."

"You are home", Boomer stated. "Look, either you play nice or I'll let my other brothers take care of you" Boomer looked at her expression.

"It'll be either Brick or Butch. Brick's been itching to kiss you while Butch wants to fuck you. Take your pick. But let me tell you, I'm the nicest out of all of us. I've also been fighting the urge to touch you"

Blossom looked at him for a moment trying to see if he was joking. And when she could tell he wasn't joking in the slightest she decided to speak.

"Do-don't call them, I'll-I'll eat." Boomer smiled like a kid and moved closer to her.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" He cheerfully mixed the soup.

"I-I have one condition..." Boomer raised an eyebrow. "I want pizza"


	11. I is for Ironic (Part 2)

**Kira** : I love pizza, it's one of the reasons I made Blossom ask for pizza! I'm too stressed about college even though I just started my freshmen year and I'm gonna update like crazy for the following weeks. I'm so excited for _A Mafia Thing: Run Away_! I've finished the first chapter and I wish you guys would support it even if it's mixed pairings.

 **Answers to Comment Questions:**

1\. Does Dexter like Blossom? _Not really, he's just scared for her well-being as a citizen of Townsville._

2\. Is there a secret plan behind Blossom wanting pizza? _Yes._

3\. Where can they get pizza? _That will be answered in this chapter._

4\. Will Blossom meet Brick or Butch next? _It's a secret!_

5\. How are Bubbles and Buttercup taking that Blossom is gone? _That will be revealed in this chapter._

 **Special Mention** : I hope there's a wedding and a child soon! _I'm sorry but this isn't this kind of story...not yet at least._

 **Thank you for your kind comments!**

* * *

 **I is for Ironic (Part 2)**

* * *

Blossom took a deep breath before dialing the number of Pedrico's Pizza Place in a burner phone, the kind of phone that can't be traced. She was a bit nervous if her plan would work but she had to try, she needed to contact someone from the outside, even if it's risky.

Besides, this would be her only chance. She's actually very lucky that Boomer even let her be the one to call the pizza place- alas- she was embraced in a back hug of sorts by Boomer but it was better than actually having him answer the phone and lose her only chance.. She thought that he would say no to her condition but surprisingly he placed his trust on her even if she knew she would break it.

 _How the hell could she even trust a psychopath_? They're deranged, mentally ill people. She wouldn't even be surprised anymore if Boomer would suddenly get psychotic towards her, I mean, Blaze's other personalities like Butch and Boomer were dangerous and although this 'Boomer' personality seemed better, it didn't mean he was sane.

Blossom wanted to shudder under his touch...Boomer was affectionate to her because she listened to him...then if she just continued being on his good side... _pretend_...then she might escape! The only problem was that she didn't know how they switch places...and in theory, the split personalities shouldn't even know each other...much less contact each other when another one is using the body but it was the exact opposite in Blaze's case.

The only one she can trust right now was herself. She clutched the phone more tightly, her hands were shaking a bit.

She missed her life before all this shit happened. _Why did it have to be her?_

 _Buttercup...Bubbles..._

* * *

 _"So Bloss...I'm going to have a date with Mitch, well-uhhmm-Bubbles coerced me but I think...I think I'll give it a try...", Blossom had raised her eyebrow at the sudden statement and when she looked up at her boyish best friend's direction, BC's cheeks were tinted light red. Blossom let the name sink in to her memory._

 _There was a reason that BC wasn't into boys even if she was a bit of a tomboy. When BC was growing up, she was closer to her father. He was the reason she loved sports, but she caught his father with a woman. Another woman other than her mother and from then on, she hated men._

 _Blossom was surprised she's willing to give this guy a chance._

 _"He works at Pedrico's Pizza Place and he's pretty cool. We're going on date this weekend", Buttercup continued, sounding a bit shy._

 _"And you're telling me this because?", Blossom questioned and heard BC sigh._

 _"I'm telling you this because I want to look good on my date without the shrieking voice of Bubs and her nasty ass snickers. She's probably gonna say 'I told you so' and it infuriates me to say it but I really like Mitch" A sigh escaped Buttercup's lips._

 _"And you want me to help you look good? Alright, I'll bite, but are you sure about this guy though? If I remember correctly, you and Ace also hit it off-" Blossom was cut off._

 _Ah, one of the other reason Buttercup hated men. She unfortunately fell for Ace, a known playboy in their school when they were in high school. Their break-up didn't end well and Ace was broken up, literally and figuratively by that phenomenon. It was a sight to see. Bubbles had even joined the action when she pulled the hair of the girl Ace was with and Blossom made sure that the teachers didn't find them until BC had her revenge._

 _"Mitch is-is different...I wouldn't be making this much effort I didn't like him...so..uhh...do you have a dress to recommend?", Blossom smiled._

* * *

 _...I miss you both..._

Blossom's breathe hitched when she felt his chin rest on her shoulders. His hands wrapped around her waist more securely.

If this were to happen in a movie, it would be romantic, but she was kidnapped by a psychopath who has killed many women-redheads-who alarmingly looked like her-so it was not romantic.

Blossom had to admit, he was the nicest out of the three of them. He was patient and generous, affectionate. She couldn't let him change into the others...not until she had escaped.

 _But why did he even let me make the call? Isn't he scared that I'll reveal where we are?_

Blossom could feel Boomer smirk at their position, and somehow, it felt as if he knew what was going on her mind. He pointed towards his watch and gestured with his hands.

"You only have three minutes."He whispered in her ear. _SHIT, when was his voice so alluring?_

Blossom nodded and dialed. A friendly, male voice spoke on the other end of the line. _Mitch_.

"Pedrico's Pizza Place, may I take your order?", Blossom sighed in relief when she heard the familiar voice. _Oh thank goodness!_

"Hey can I have two large pizzas with specific toppings?", Blossom asked. The only reason why she wanted pizza was because she knew that Mitch works there and she knows that he will recognize her name because Buttercup had introduced her to him once, when they had gone on that date. Mitch didn't seem like a bad guy and what kind of person would he be if he let her die in the hands of a serial killer?

Blossom is sure that the police have search parties all over Townsville but seeing as she was in a freaking forest, no one would even bother looking. Besides, Blossom was sure that Buttercup and Bubbles would help the search party but she needed to communicate them at least once so that they won't worry to much. Bubbles had this nasty hyperventilating situations sometimes that send her into shock.

"Sure, we're actually on a promo today! Non-stop Toppings for every pizza you order, so what toppings would you like in your two pizzas?", Mitch asked. So far, he hasn't recognized her voice but that was to be expected since she met him only once and he has heard her voice only once as well. _Doesn't matter, I only hope they still spell out the toppings on a piece of paper._

"Great, I don't have a lot of time so can you list the toppings down? For the first pizza I want **S** hrimp, **O** ysters and **S** callions", she emphasized the words to him. Blossom could hear a faint sound of scribbling from the other line so she was sure that he was taking her orders clearly.

"Alright..."Mitch said. Blossom looked at Boomer who was looking at the time.

"And for the last pizza, put in **B** roccoli, **L** eek, **O** nion, **S** ausage and **S** alami, did you get it all? Please tell me if you got it?" With that, Blossom meant if he understood the message. There was a slight pause.

"Ye-yes ma'am... Are you sure that you're alright? I mean, can you eat this all by yourself?" He understood it! He had seen her secret message! And now he was asking the lunatic who kidnapped her was with her.

"I won't be eating by myself, thank you and please send it right away. We're starving -"

"Ye-yes, ma'am! " That tone seemed to suspicious, and Boomer was intently listening.

"Also...don't forget the drinks" Mitch on the other line seemed to caught on that he was sounding too suspicious.

"Ye-yes ma'am, anything for the pretty lady-"Boomer suddenly took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Cancel that order" He disconnected the call before Mitch could answer and then his grip tightened. He threw the phone away and looked at her.

 _Did-did he discover it? Did he understand the secret message between Mitch and her? Oh God...Oh God no! He-he was going to kill her...she...she was going to die._

"Were you...flirting with him?" Blossom gave him a look. _What the hell are you talking about?_

"I swear Blossom, if any guy tries to flirt with you...even that guy on the phone...I will kill him." He was jealous? Boomer was Jealous? Fuck.

He canceled the pizza order because Mitch -who was trying to stay calm-called her a pretty lady? If there was one thing Blossom hated in this world, it was Boomer's pathetic jealousy.

Why couldn't he just stay like that earlier? Affectionate and seemingly kind? He had to be the 'jealous' personality! Brick or Butch never exhibited the trait. Brick had somehow believe that she was destined to be with him and no one can get in their way...while Butch was very protective...but he didn't see any sign of jealousy but Boomer? Of all the things?

"W-what? Ki-kill him?-" She blurted out a little bit incoherently.

"Yeah, he'll die because of you. His blood is on your hands. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away and don't even try to escape. I've put traps outside the cabin, only I know where I put them.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I'm gonna track that pizza guy and kill him. I'll be back with his head." And then he was gone.

Blossom was left alone in the house too quickly and even if Mitch's life were in danger...she just knew that there wasn't a more perfect time to escape. And she wouldn't waste it.

* * *

" _ **Lately I been -**_ " Buttercup immediately answered her phone. She didn't even bother to look at the caller ID. She'd been stressed out by the volunteering in the search party and had also been looking for contacts who could have any idea on where Blossom was.

When they had gotten to the scene, it was already a gore fest. Too much blood...too many people and no fucking clue where Blossom was. Buttercup and Bubbles had cried for three hours straight when they thought the red-head at the scene was Blossom, it had been to dark to notice that it was Princess' curly red hair.

When the police informed them that no traces of Blossom's blood was at the scene and her body wasn't on the list of dead people. They both knew the fucker had taken her!

"Blossom is that you? Where the fuck are you? Are you-Mi-mitch?" Buttercup was flabbergasted and looked at the caller ID. Indeed it was Mitch. What? What he going back to her because Princess is now dead? This wasn't nearly the time nor place for him. He knew that Buttercup was busy saving her friend from the hands of a serial killer, she clearly didn't need any distractions right now!

"...Bloss..." Bubbles was sweating buckets as she wiggled uncomfortably. She had hyperventilated and blacked out a few times since the visit to the police station and the scene of the crime. She was now resting on her couch, dreaming about something related to Blossom, but it seemed like a nightmare.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE IT WAS HER?" Bubbles woke up at the suddenly noise and found Buttercup who was shocked and crying?

"How'd you know it was her? Secret message?" Buttercup continued to talk on the phone and Bubbles once again began to hyperventilate when she realized that Blossom had contacted them in the unlikeliest of ways.

* * *

Stay tuned for more.


	12. J is for Jeopardy

**Kira** : I'm afraid I haven't updated in a while, and for that, I'm very very so sorry. I hope this chapter sheds a light to the many questions of the reader, I've actually had a hard time catching up and remembering the parts of my own story because I deviated from my original plot. I'm afraid this will look like a filler chapter for the most part.

Questions from the readers:

1\. So... what did he do with the dogs once he found Blossom? _Blaze made them his guard dogs for Blossom._

2\. How will Blossom avoid the traps? _With her wits and a bit of luck._

3\. How will Boomer locate Mitch? _Using his particular set of skills. LOL._

4\. Are the boys gonna switch again? _Maybe._

5\. Will Boomer take Buttercup and/or Bubbles hostage? _I hope not._

6\. Is Boomer a mind-reader? _Nope, but he is able to read and understand an unhealthy amount of Blossom's body language._

7\. So the three boys are okay with sharing her? _Yes. They all believe that Blossom is destined to be with 'them'. The boys are also aware that they all share the same body and would rather have only one body._

8\. Will Mitch survive this? _I hope so._ _Tbh, on my first initial draft, I just wanted to mention him in a chapter or two. He was also destined to die but during rewriting, I wanted to give his relationship with BC another chance._

9\. Can a burner phone locate the person they're calling? _From what I've watched in crime dramas, yes, but you'd need technology and resources to make it happen. In this case, Blaze does not particularly need that kind of stuff to locate Mitch. As I've said before, Boomer has the particular set of skills he needs for locating Mitch._

* * *

 ** _Jeopardy (noun) – is the danger of loss, harm or failure._**

* * *

 _Mike did not want to pick up his phone._

 _He did not want to hear the voice on the other line._

 _He did not want the devil to say he needed Mike to do his bidding, once again._

 _Mike has had enough playing with the devil._

 _His consciousness can't_ – **_ring_**

– _take it_

 ** _ring_**

 _— anymore._

 ** _RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

His phone rang once again, filling the room with an ominous tune. The mysterious supporter of Blaze was actually calling this time around. No parcels, no texts, no voice messages, no proxies— just ' _Him_ '.

Mike wanted nothing more than to reject the call but he knows the severity of his situation. He knows that the man on the other line must be well informed by now of what has transpired before, during and after the trial. He also knows that whoever this man was, he was rich, powerful and dangerous.

 _The kind of people you'd be lucky to be friends with and the kind you'd be unlucky to be enemies of._

"Hello?" Mike felt like he swallowed a huge rock down his throat, he could almost choke. Still, the other line was silent.

"This is Mike Believe" The long silence was unbearable.

"Mr. Believe…" Mike was dumb-founded. The voice was very crystal clear; the pronunciation would rival a radio announcer's. There was also an indistinguishable accent from a romantic language that made the last syllable of his word linger a bit longer.

"I _believe_ …" The man added stress on the last word. "…that we have important matters to discuss…" As soon as the terrible pun had been said, a low chuckle had erupted from the other line. "I need Blaze pardoned and not guilty and you need money to fund your wife's therapy. Tell me, how can we both benefit from this...arrangement?'

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, the guy still expected Blaze to get pardoned in court after killing a total of 13 people who were both men and women, escaping prison, going on a rampage, killing the heiress Princess Morbucks and _with an agonizing uncertainty_ , _possibly_ kidnapping Blossom Utonium who is an important trial witness.

The level of insanity that the man he was currently talking to might have even surpassed Blaze's, besides, it's no question that they would lose to prosecution. Blaze escaped, killed again and kidnapped the only witness that can actually help him wiggle his way out of jail. Blaze screwed up his own chances and Mike actually trusted that he'd be sane enough to not do anything that can compromise his situation even more.

"I'm…I'm afraid that I can't do anything more for Blaze, unless he surrenders himself to the authorities within 24 hours. He must also make sure that Blossom is unharmed during the time that she was with him."

"That doesn't seem like a good enough strategy—" Mike had almost exploded with unhinged anger. _HE WAS A LAWYER! NOT! A! FUCKING! MIRACLE! WORKER!_ There is no more possibility to contort reality any further. He had already done his best and worst. There was no _leeway,_ not even a breathing room for Blaze! He _ruined_ his own chances.

Mike wanted to bite his tongue till the muscle bleeds. He had swallowed his pride as a lawyer, he had swallowed his dignity for the sake of his love, he had done the dirty deed of defending The Bludgeoner when he knew that Blaze was far from innocent and when he had the decency to say the _truth_... _for once_...he was forced to swallow it back.

"I'm- I'm afraid that there is no other way..." Even if the truth was hard to deny and easier to admit. It was still a bitter pill to swallow. "...the only thing I can do is to make sure he does not get a death sentence. With this kind of situation, my best move is to make sure that he'll be getting lifetime imprisonment and I can't keep pleading insanity to the court because the jury will not believe it anymore!"

"All you have to do is defend him in court Mr. Believe, don't bother with the minor details." The confidence in the man's words made him insufferable. It was like court was a playground before the big leagues, like an appetizer before the main course. The man knew that he can bend anything to his will. This man was _evil_ , a pure evil that could set the world on fire.

"Alright" Defeat was evident in his tone as he agreed. Mike knew he'd lost all faith in humanity the moment he answered the call.

"A package will be sent to you later, make sure that you get it. The contents will help you in creating a better strategy, since the court has been kind enough to postpone the trial for an indefinite amount of time" The information did not escape Mike's ears.

"...but surely, you must already know?"

The line went dead and Mike became confused.

 _Could he have played a hand at this?_

It had only been a few hours since the court had called to inform him that the trial will be postponed until further notice, even the media was not informed because it had to be done low-key.

A knock on the door momentarily brought him back to his senses. He opened the door and had come face to face with the delivery guy who gave him an express package and asked for his signature.

 _This must be it_ , Mike held the box with care and signed off the delivery man.

As soon as man had gotten on his motorcyle and sped away, Mike immediately looked inside the box's contents.

He found a bunch of pictures of the once, living Rhea Carlos putting some kind of drug in one of the patient's food, another few pictures and his own eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, the food that the woman had drugged was Blaze's food. If this wasn't forged evidence...Rhea Carlos would be on the news...not as a victim...but a murderer as well.

Every picture gave him shockwaves. He was losing his own humanity as he took a look on the following pictures that contained the malpractice of Rhea.

The last photograph baffled him, as he identified Townsville Mental Hospital's own supervisor, Dr. Sara Bellum, giving Rhea a bottle which definitely contained something other than medicine.

 _Bloody hell, this Townsville was full of murderers._

* * *

Blossom was definitely in a pinch. She couldn't step on foot on the ground outside the cabin because of the two hybrid dogs guarding the house. She could only lock pick her way out of the chains, because Buttercup taught her beforehand.

 _Blaze had laid traps around the area..._

 _The wolfdog hybrids were guarding her..._

 _And Mitch was definitely in danger..._

 _The odds are against me and the chances are slim. Even racking my brain for an answer won't help me. I need to calm down. I need to think this through. Think smarter, not harder!_

Blossom sat on the bed and looked around the room, there was a small kitchen, a dining table where Boomer's soup was ultimately left cold, the room was made of wood, there was another door, probably the bathroom.

On that cue, she felt that she needed to relieve herself and opened the door only to screech an ear-piercing scream. A man's body was stuffed inside the storage closet that was definitely not the comfort room. All the blood drained from her faced when she connected the dots.

This was the owner of the cabin, killed in cold blood, by Blaze. He wasn't even properly...stuffed in the storage closet. It was like he was just shoved there. Blossom realized that the dead body might be the reason why she stench on the room never faded, because he had always been there...and now she wanted to throw up.

 _'I can't work under this freakin' condition!'_ She threw up on the sink everytime she looked at the body of Fuzzy Lumpkins. Until she saw something glittering round his neck.

 _'Is that what I think it is?'_

Blossom covered her nose as she grabbed the shiny thing from the dead man's neck. It was a key. She looked outside the window and saw, what looked like a nearby garage shack that could store some sort of vehicle. If she could get there, she might be able to drive through the forest and go to Townsville, alert the police, find Mitch and save him from Blaze!

 _'The only problems I have are the wolfdogs and the traps.'_ Blossom found a computer and it definitely had internet, or else Blaze wouldn't have had a picture of her displayed on almost all the walls but it was not working, Blaze had probably done something to it and she was so short of time with no prior knowledge of fixing a computer that she ignored it.

She didn't find any use for the printer as well.

 _'I need a distraction...',_ Blossom thought to herself and found herself staring at the light switch near the door for more than a minute. ' _...or a big explosion'_ She had remembered the gas cylinder on the kitchen and the light switch near the door.

 _If I could lure the dogs inside before the explosion, it would kill them and alert some forest rangers_. Bubbles would probably kill her if she had cause a nearby forest fire but trees can grow back, limbs don't. At the very least, she could kill the damn dogs and make sure Blaze had no 'safe house' to return to.

 _'Dangerous, but brilliant, besides becoming an arsonist is the least of my problems'_

She moved Fuzzy Lumpkin's body in the middle of the room and tore his clothes, trying to avoid vomiting and proceeded to move moved the bed near his body. She took off the mattress and covers, placing it near the door since she will use it later.

With all of her might, Blossom put Lumpkins limbs on the bed and pushed him up till he was on top of the bed. She tied his wrists and heels to the bed, forming a large 'X' with the chains Boomer put on her. Blossom took a deep breath and made the bed stand upright, like a he was standing. Blossom put him in a proper position, not too close and not too far from the door.

She then turned off the lightswitch and broke the light bulb with a chair from the dining table. She lockpicked the door and cut the hose that connected the gas cylinder and the stove to release the gas inside.

Blossom went near the switch wrapping the thick covers around her body like body armor and set the mattress against the wall near the door and positioned her other hand, under the lightswitch, so she doesn't accidentally switch it on and toast herself.

She opened the door slowly and the wolfdogs, in hearing the slight sound, snarled at the door, ready to pounce anyone who would come out. Once the light of the moon hit Fuzzy's figure, the dogs came rushing inside the house, attacking him. Blossom hurriedly went out the door flipping the switch.

The explosion's force sent her flying and falling to the ground. Still under the bed covers, she looked at the house. It was red...burning in flames...and she was the perpetrator. The smoke filled her nostrils and she coughed her way to the small shack.

 _SHIT! The fucking key!_ She forgot to take it! But the house was still burning, and she can't get inside with no slippers, she had decided to go barefoot since the slippers might affect her ability to run.

"Shit! What am I gonna do!" an aggravated cry emerged from her lips as she held the door knob and twisted it furiously.

"What the...hell?" The door had been open all along but the problem was she wouldn't be able use the opening door for the garage. She looked inside and switched the light on, it flickered gave her warm light that was almost orange.

It was a garage and a workshop but there were no vehicles. Luckily there was a bicycle inside that was old and rusty. Maybe she really wasn't a bad luck magnet.

She took the bicycle out and with a flashlight, looked at the ground. Once she found out that there were tracks of a motorcycle on the ground Blossom sighed in relief. Boomer did put traps around the cabin and maybe, even deeper in the forest but would definitely make sure he can get out unharmed.

She needed to follow the tire tracks left by the motorcycle, so she can get out of the forest without a scratch.

"I can only hope that Mitch isn't dead yet"

* * *

Mitch hurriedly got out and left before his shift finished, saying to his boss that something urgent came up and it's okay if there was a deduction on his salary. After the death of Princess in the news and Blossom contacting him, he realized that he may be in danger and decided to call Buttercup so she could atleast know that Blossom was safe.

Maybe it may even help his relationship with Buttercup. Mitch knew he treated her wrongly but after another date with Princess, he knew that she was too manipulative and controlling for him. He called Buttercup and in a few rings she answered immediately with a worried tone that he never thought she'd have.

Mitch waited for a cab and told the driver to go to his home's address. He needed to pack essentials and get to the police station as soon as possible.

"Blossom is that you? Where the fuck are you?" She said and he couldn't help but feel like an asshole for treating her that way. "Are you Mitch?"

"It-it's me, Mitch" Her breathed hitched. He looked out the window to see if any vehicle was following him.

"Mitch? Why the fuck are you calling me right now, I don't have time to-" Her worried tone disappeared and was quickly replaced with a harsher, whispered voice. "Blossom conta-"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE IT WAS HER?" Mitch could almost hear her crying since it was the first lead they had in days.

"How'd you know it was her?"

"She dialed the place I was working at. She must've known it since you told her where I work right? She communicated with me using a secret message but she couldn't tell me where she is. She was cut-off"

"Ohmygod? Is she fine?!" The voice was more girly and high-pitched which meant it was Bubbles, Buttercup might have put it in speaker.

"From what I heard, she seemed okay. I'm gonna go home and get some stuff, I'll come to the police station to tell you everything!" He was about to end the call.

"Wait! I'm the Chief of Police here in TPD, Don't end the call, we are currently tracking your whereabouts..." Mitch put the line on speaker so he could hear him clearly. "...I'm afraid that you're in grave danger, tell us, when was your last contact with Miss Utonium?"

"Ummm, I got the call 20 minutes ago-"

"Listen, tell the driver to send you straight here, we're tracking you-" Mitch was about ask the driver to change route when a sudden impact sent him forward, crushing his nose on the stereo, making the driver loose his grip on the steering wheel, crashin their car on a nearby post.

"SHIT! FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT!" Mitch shouted in pain as he touched he nose that was possibly broken, his phone was not in his hands anymore as it had shot out the window landing a few feet away from the car. The cab driver was knocked out from the impact, blood dripping from his head while his broken arm had punched through the glass window.

Mitch limped his way out of the car, sporting bruises on his face. As he reached out to get his phone, he was hit in the head and his sight blacked out.

* * *

 **[WARNING: MATURE CONTENT]**

* * *

Mitch was instantly woke up as the ice cold water was splashed on his face and body. His first vision was seeing his body tied tightly to a chair. He looked up and saw Blaze grinning evilly at him. He also realized that he was at his own house.

" ** _Tell me, how do you want to die tonight?_** " The silhouette and the moonlight made Blaze eerily frightening. He was sporting a wicked grin. Mitch felt his eyes tear up. His right hand was holding a knife, while his other hand clenched in a fist.

"Pl-please...spare me" Mitch whimpered. He was completely helpless.

" ** _AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT?"_** Blaze lifted Mitch's chin up with the knife. His red eyes were filled with lust for blood, Mitch was shaking at his touch. **_"YOU FUCKING FLIRTED WITH WHAT'S MINE_** "

" _ **Death would be too easy for a punishment...**_ "Blaze stabbed Mitch's left leg with the knife and twisted it. Mitch screamed loudly for the pain was to excruciating.

 _ **"YOU"**_

A stab on the right leg.

 _ **"MUST"**_

A stab on the stomach.

 _ **"SUFFER"**_

A stab on his left shoulder.

Blood was everywhere on Blaze's shirt and Mitch was covered red with his own. The air smelled of iron and fish. The stench was too powerful. The knife that Blaze was holding was covered with red.

Blaze put the bloody knife on the tiled floor. He forced Mitch's mouth wide open, his cheeks almost tearing off.

" ** _This will teach you not to talk to her...ever again_** " Blaze pulled out the poor man's tongue with his sheer strength, tearing it off the flexible muscle. Mitch silently screamed, his voice almost gone.

Blaze opened his mouth wide and let the severed tongue drop inside, chewing on it with speed.

" _ **And this will surely make you stop...being...a...dick**_ " As Blaze reached for pants, the door had opened wide, leaving Blaze breathless.

She really was an angel made of fury and he was a demon from the hellfire. They were both _utterly perfect_ for each other.

* * *

Kira: Bloody Hell, never realized it was this scary to write this chapter. Especially portraying Butch's cannibalistic tendencies.

Stay Tuned.


	13. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Honestly, I can't thank everyone enough, who continue to support and read this story! I do have something to make clear to you all though, I'm quite aware that while I'm writing this fanfic, I am also romanticizing mental disorders BUT it doesn't mean that I am supportive of this in real life. This story is a challenge for me as a writer; to create scenarios that can terrify my readers and to make a testament of my love of psychology.

I do not condone this kind of behavior in real life and it's quite frightening to experience this. I don't want any of you, who appreciate my work, to think of me as someone who is not aware of how serious an issue mental disorders are. I wish for everyone to have a safe and healthy relationship, always.

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL (WARNING: VERY VERY VERY MATURE CONTENT)  
**

 _I kinda owe you guys a Halloween special after being inactive for many months. This one is supposed to be romantic even if it's Halloween. Contains mature content, you have been warned.  
_

* * *

Blossom got up from her study table, her sleepy eyes was fixated on her empty coffee mug. A yawn escaped her lips making her realized she needed another dose of a good 'ol cup of joe to wake up her system. She navigated slowly around her bedroom with only her laptop as the source of light in the dark. She wasn't afraid of the dark, in contrary, she welcomed it like a friend.

As soon as she reached the doorknob, a cluttering sound erupted from her kitchen. The loud noise alarmed her as hesitant hands twisted handle. She looked at her empty mug with a sigh.

'At least I'll save on my coffee consumption. This might also be a good weapon for defense', she thought, walking silently towards the kitchen.

When she had reached her destination, a small gasp escaped her lips. She had also dropped her mug on the carpeted floor. The smell of food infiltrated her nostrils making her mouth water. Her tummy grumbled as she got closer to the kitchen table, shimmering, pink eyes glued to the juicy steak probably marinated in barbeque sauce with vegetables on the side and the classic mashed potato.

Speeding up her steps, she reached out to grab the spoon and fork on the table when strong hands grabbed her waist from behind, enveloping it in a tight embrace.

"Like what you see?", a sweet voice spoke behind her and in an instant she knew it was Boomer. Blossom stayed stiff waiting for Boomer to let her go but he wouldn't.

After a few minutes of silence, her tummy grumbled, embarrassing her while Boomer laughed, letting her go.

She sat on the stool and started eating the food, not a care in the world. Boomer observed her taking huge bites out of the meal he made for her.

"Something tells me that you're not good at the kitchen", Blossom momentarily paused and looked at Boomer who was grinning from ear to ear. She felt her cheeks getting hot when she met his baby blue eyes that deeply stared at her. Boomer began walking towards Blossom, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Blossom stopped eating and began to walk away from him but he reached out for her hand, turning her around to look at him. His grip strengthened on her wrists, making it impossible to escape his grasp as he cornered her. His weight against her as she bent backwards on the kitchen counter, trying to look away from him.

From her wrists, Boomer's hands transferred to her small waist, raising her figure to sit on top of the counter. Blossom pushed Boomer's chest and face away from her as he separated her thighs with his hands. Her short silver nightgown had failed to cover her lower body, exposing her skin, which was very much to Boomer's delight.

Boomer grabbed Blossom's hand, pulling her body close to him, his face only a few inches away from her. Their lips, now only a centimeter apart. Blossom could feel a different sensation inside off her, a warm, fuzzy feeling that made her hot and bothered.

She felt her body give in until she saw something behind Boomer. The sexual tension between them disappeared as soon as she shouted. Boomer covered his ears. Her shriek was like of those girls in a horror film. Blossom clenched his shirt while her other hand pointed on the direction behind him. He swung his body around and found a masked man, his knife about to pierce his back.

Boomer kicked the intruder's stomach, making him fall on the floor, the knife that was in his hands mere moments ago was sent flying in a distant direction. Boomer started to kick the man, his face completely pissed off. As the man started coughing up blood, Blossom tried to stop Boomer.

"HOW. FUCKING. DARE. YOU.", Blossom felt a chill up her spine as the sweet voice had changed into a menacing tone. Husky and deep.

"YOU. FUCKING. SON. OF. A. BITCH.", Blossom had realized that it was no longer Boomer but Butch in control of Blaze's body.

"MOTHER. FUCKING. COCK. BLOCK." Butch said in between kicks.

A few moments later, the man's body became limp. A pool of blood stained the carpet red. Butch's face was splattered with blood, so was his white shirt. His feet were entirely red from stomping the man to death.

Blossom felt queasy as she saw the man's skull caved in. Her hands gripped Butch's shirt for support. Butch turned to face her, his hands on her tiny waist.

"Now, where were we?", Butch gave a boyish grin while Blossom looked at him, not amused in the slightest. Butch tried to kiss her on the lips but Blossom covered her lips with a hand.

"What, but I just saved you? How come you're willing to fuck Boomer but not me?"

"Wha-when did I-", Blossom blushed as she remembered how she felt attracted to-

"Get your hands of my ass this instant", Blossom seethed as she felt his hands caress her butt.

"Make me", Butch said in a mocking tone. He was the strongest out of Blaze's three personas so of course she was never going to beat him. Blossom's fist had wanted to punch him, she could feel his hands squeeze her ass jokingly knowing that she was too weak. Until an idea had struck her.

Blossom wrapped her arms around Butch, putting all her weight on his chest and to her surprise, Butch's cheeks turned red giving her ample time to push him away. He was caught off guard, landing his ass on the floor. Stunned, Butch could only look at her with admiration before standing up again to chase her to the bedroom.

"I love chasing after you", Butch muttered to her as he caught her foot , making her fall down on the mattress. Butch on top of her.

Blossom could only gasp as Butch took his bloody shirt off, revealing a lean body with abs. He gave a debonair smile when he saw her reaction.

'Oh my gosh...he looks so hot right now that I want him to-', Blossom stopped herself mid-thought. She had gained enough awareness to find out that Butch was already undressing her. He had lifted up her nightgown to her stomach, exposing her underwear. She could hear a chuckle come from him.

"Black? You shouldn't have", he commented upon seeing the color of her underwear. Butch dipped his head down, giving Blossom's thighs butterfly kisses. Blossom couldn't help but moan as she felt his soft lips suck her skin. She squirmed as he started to feel her stomach, her back arching. His mouth traveled to her neck, but not before looking her in the eyes.

He had not removed her underwear yet and concentrated on nibbling on her neck. Butch's mouth traveled down to her chest, one of his hands supported him while the other was fondling her breast. Blossom had wrapped her thighs around his hips when Butch had carried her, making her sit on his lap. He kissed her lips softly again and again. Blossom kissed him back eagerly, letting him lay her down on the bed.

Blossom woke up in a hurry the next morning, she had forgotten to finish what she was writing. She was two steps away from her bed when she noticed her nightgown and underwear on the floor, along with Blaze's shirt and shorts. She then looked at the bed to see a sleeping figure of a man. Her face instantly became hot as she opened her laptop and was shocked to see her report finished.

She then found a sticky note on the keyboard with the words, 'Finish what you have to do before you decide to have some fun', written and a signature of Brick on the lower left part of the note. She then looked back at Blaze's sleeping figure with a smile.


End file.
